Tod in den Wolken
by Balko94
Summary: Vier Monate nach "Knockout": Das Leben auf dem Revier geht weiter, aber Kate liegt immer noch im Koma. Nun muss das Team den Tod eines Senators aufklären.
1. Chapter 1

Vor vier Monaten war Kate Beckett angeschossen worden und beinahe in Richard Castles Armen gestorben. Seitdem lag sie im Koma. Nun wollte Castle sie im Krankenhaus besuchen, doch er sah sofort, dass er unerwünscht war. Ihr Fester Freund, Josh Davidson, saß ausnahmsweise bei ihr, was er selten tat. Josh und Castle waren nie gut mit einander klar gekommen, was daran lag, dass sie beide in Beckett verliebt waren und sie sich, wie es schien, für Josh entschieden hatte. Doch niemand wusste, dass sie Castle Josh gegenüber eigentlich immer vorgezogen hatte und kurz bevor auf sie geschossen wurde sich entschieden hatte, Castle eine Chance zu geben. Aber wie gesagt, wusste Castle davon nichts und verließ niedergeschlagen wieder das Krankenhaus. Die letzten vier Monaten waren für ihn die Hölle: Erst starb mit Montgomery ein guter Freund, dann wurde Kate angeschossen und fiel ins Koma, dann hatte er einen Streit mit Alexis über seine Beziehung zur Polizei, dann wollte ihn der neue Captain der Mordkommission dem Revier verweisen, dann wurde er durch eine Sendung, die Montgomery ihm vor seinem Tod geschickt hat, weiter in den Mord an Johanna Beckett hineingezogen, und dann ging Alexis auch noch nach Stanford. Außerdem geriet er immer wieder im Gina, manchmal auch mit seiner Agentin Paula, aneinander, da er kein Interesse mehr darin hatte, auf Promotion-Veranstaltungen zu „Heat Rises" aufzutreten, weil er kein Interesse mehr daran hatte, ob seine Bücher sich verkauften oder nicht. Sein einziges Interesse war es nur noch den Kampf von Montgomery und Beckett weiter zu führen, den Kampf gegen das Verbrechen. Er hatte es geschafft ein Berater des NYPD zu werden und aufs 12. Revier zur Mordkommission zu gelangen. Gerade als er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte und er sein Handy wieder anschaltete, begann dieses zu klingen. „Castle" meldete er sich kurz angebunden.

„Schön dass Sie auch noch einmal abnehmen.", Captain Alan Jackson, der Nachfolger von Montgomery, war der Anrufer, „Wo sind Sie gerade?"

„Vor dem General Hospital. Worum geht es, Sir?" Castle war ein wenig genervt, was an seiner eben gerade erlittenen Enttäuschung lag.

„Fahren Sie so schnell wie möglich zum LaGuardia. Dort treffen Sie sich dann mit Ryan und Esposito. An Bord einer Privatmaschine ist, bei der Landung, ein US-Senator gestorben und der Commissioner will, dass das NYPD den Fall behandelt anstatt dem FBI, welches derzeit die Ermittlungen leitet. Bevor Sie fragen, der Chief of Detectives will dass Sie drei den Fall übernehmen. Versuchen Sie also bitte, dass FBI zur Zusammenarbeit zu bringen." erklärte Jackson in einem befehlshaberischen Ton.

Castle nickte. „Bin unterwegs Sir." Castle legte auf und setzte sich in seinen Wagen, einem Ford Thunderbird. Erst atmete er einmal kurz durch, um sich von der Sichtung Joshs in Becketts Krankenzimmer zu erholen, und fuhr dann erst los in Richtung des Flughafens.

* * *

><p>Währenddessen fragte sich Josh, wie eigentlich jeder andere, woran Kate wohl gerade dachte. Bereits vor drei Monaten, ein paar Wochen nachdem sie im Koma gefallen war, waren alle geschockt, weil sie keinerlei Anstalten machte aufzuwachen. Laut ihrem Arzt befand sie sich in einem so genannten Koma-Traum und sie klammerte sich anscheinend so fest daran, dass sie nicht aufwachen wollte. Alle glaubten, dass es etwas mit ihrer Mutter zu tun hatte, von der Josh dadurch erst erfuhr. Aber damit lagen sie nur teilweise richtig, denn Kate hatte sich eine für sie perfekte Traumwelt erträumt: Ihre Mutter lebte noch und in den letzten vier Monaten, hatte sie sich im Schnelldurchlauf ihre Beziehung mit Castle erträumt. Erst ihr erstes gemeinsames Date, dann ihr Liebesgeständnis, dann ihr erstes Mal mit einander, daraufhin wie sie im Loft einzieht, als nächstes sein Antrag und dann die Hochzeit sowie die Geburten ihrer beiden Kinder, die Hochzeit von Alexis und die Geburt ihres ersten Kindes. Derzeit träumte Kate davon, wie ihr ältestes Kind mit Rick, ein Junge namens Pete, in die Grundschule eingeschult wurde. Wenn Josh davon gewusst hätte, wäre er nun nicht bei Kate gewesen, sondern Castle, falls dieser dies gewusst hätte. Aber es wusste niemand. Es gab zwar eine Technik, mit der die Ärzte ihre Fantasien sichtbar machen konnten, doch diese war sehr teuer und ihre behandelnden Ärzte stritten über die Sinnhaftigkeit der Behandlung, wobei Castle sich bereit erklärt hatte die Kosten dafür zu übernehmen. Aber dieser Traum war nur ein Teilgrund, warum sie nicht aufwachen wollte. Denn sie hatte gehört, was Castle zu ihr gesagt hatte, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel, oder besser gesagt, glaubte es gehört gehört zu haben. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Castle ihr wirklich gesagt hatte, dass er er sie liebe und ohne Gewissheit wollte sie nicht aus ihrem Traum, in dem sie sich sicher war, dass Castle sie liebte, erwachen.<p>

* * *

><p>Castle kam nach gut einer halben Stunde Fahrt am Flughafen an. Dank seines Berater-Ausweises kam er ohne Probleme in die derzeit abgesperrte Landezone. Schnell machte er Ryan, Esposito und Lanie aus und ging zu ihnen. „Also was gibt es?" fragte er, als er in ihre Hörweite kam.<p>

Die drei drehten sich zu ihm um, Ryan hatte sich anscheinend sogar ein wenig erschreckt. Espoisto holte seinen Notizblock heraus und las vor: „Der Tote ist US-Senator Peter Holmes. Anscheinend ist er direkt bei der Landung vom Sitz gefallen. Das FBI hat den Machtkampf mit der Mordkommission von Queens gewonnen und führt derzeit einen Kampf um die Leiche mit dem Secret Service. Die beiden leitenden Agenten, beim FBI ein gewisser Tobias Deakins und beim Secret Service eine Frau namens Emilia Broker, lassen niemanden an Bord das Flugzeugs, nicht einmal den zuständigen Gerichtsmediziner. Neben den beiden sind nur noch die Besatzung sowie der Coroner an Bord."

Castle hob bei der Erklärung die Augenbrauen. „Du sagt mir, dass der Coroner an Bord darf, aber nicht sein Chef?", Esposito nickte, woraufhin Castle beinahe anfangen musste zu lachen, „Wie hieß der leitende FBI-Agent noch gleich?"

Espoisto schaute auf seinen Block. „Tobias Deakins. Warum? Kennst Du ihn?"

Castle musste schmunzeln. „Oh ja, der Kerl hat vor zehn Jahren den gleichen Fehler gemacht wie ich vor achtzehn Jahren und hat Meredith geheiratet." erklärte Castle amüsiert, während den anderen dreien die Kinnladen herunter fielen.

Lanie fand am ehesten die Sprache wieder. „Und was tun wir jetzt? Dem Chief sagen, dass wir nichts tun konnten?"

Castle schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir beide", er zeigte auf Lanie, „gehen zum Flugzeug und ich rede mit Tobias, während Du mit dem Coroner sprichst.", er drehte sich zu Ryan und Espoisto um, „Ihr beide lenkt die anderen Agenten ab und sorgt dafür, dass die noch anwesenden Polizisten uns den Rücken decken."

„Wofür?" fragten die beiden Detectives gleichzeitig.

„Wir stehlen die Leiche. Ich werde Tobias klar machen, dass er die Leiche von Lanie begutachten lässt, damit sie den Tatort freigibt. Die Leiche wird abtransportiert und mit der Hilfe des Coroners tauschen wir sie einfach gegen eine Puppe aus, die wir dem FBI mitgeben." erklärte Castle und gab durch ein einfaches Kopfnicken den beiden Detectives den Befehl seinen Plan auszuführen, noch bevor sie widersprechen konnten. Er drehte sich zu Lanie um, die ihn skeptisch ansah. „Was?" blaffte er.

„Der Plan ist verrückt." stellte sie fest.

„Und wenn er funktioniert?" entgegnete Castle, der sich genau dem sehr sicher war.

„Wie geht es Kate?" fragte Lanie auf einmal. Sie wollte das Thema wechseln und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Castles Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart und er drehte sich dem Flugzeug zu. Ohne auf Lanie zu warten ging er zu seinem Ziel, dem Flugzeug des Senators. Er wusste, dass Lanie im folgen würde, alleine schon um eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu bekommen. Als er hörte, wie Lanies Stöckelschuhe hinter ihm auf dem Asphalt der Landebahn halten und sie endlich wieder in sein Blickfeld kam, beantwortete er ihre Frage. „Ich weiß es nicht, Josh war bei ihr und Du weißt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ich sie besuchen wollte, während er da war."

Lanie nickte nur. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut an den großen Streit erinnern, den Josh vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, weil er Castle das Recht abgesprochen hatte sich so große Sorgen um seine Freundin zumachen, obwohl er wusste wie nahe sich die beiden waren. Seitdem ging Castle, der ansonsten Becketts Verhalten der Furchtlosigkeit übernommen und sogar noch perfektioniert hatte, ihm aus den Weg, alleine schon um Frieden in Becketts Krankenzimmer zu wahren.

Die beiden kamen am Flugzeug an und wurden von einem FBI-Agenten aufgehalten. Die beiden zeigten ihre Ausweise und der Agentin rief seinen Chef nach draußen. Tobias Deakins war fünf Jahre älter als Castle und bekam langsam graue Haare, und dass mit gerade einmal 44 Jahren, hatte eine hohe Stirn, aber kaum Falten im Gesicht, weder Lach- noch Sorgenfalten. Seine Augen waren braun und er hatte tiefe Augenringe. Er schaute Castle missmutig an. „Richard Castle, was verschafft mir diese Ehre?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Castle schmunzelte. „Der Chief of Detective schickt mich. Ich und Dr. Parish", er zeigte auf Lanie, „sollen sicherstellen, dass das NYPD nicht komplett aus den Ermittlungen ausgeschlossen wird." erklärte er.

„Das können Sie vergessen." blaffte Deakins und drehte sich schon wieder um, als Castle ihn am Ellbogen griff und stehen bleiben ließ.

„Ich schlage Ihnen einen Deal vor Tobias: Sie lassen uns die erste Voruntersuchung der Leiche machen, damit Dr. Parish die Leiche für den Transport freigeben kann. Dann können Sie die Autopsie machen und halten uns auf dem Laufenden, wie wäre dies?" Castle hob nur die Brauen, blieb aber ansonsten ruhig, was auf Grund des wütenden Blickes des FBI-Mannes besonders auffällig war.

„Schwachsinnig." antwortete Deakins und wollte sich losreißen, aber Castle hielt ihn immer noch fest im Griff.

„Wenn Sie Dr. Parish jetzt erlauben, die Leiche zu untersuchen, sind wir alle hier schneller fertig und die weiteren Ermittlungen können schneller beginnen, als wenn Sie und Ihre Kollegen hier noch Stundenlang auf ihren eigenen Pathologen warten müssen." Castle blieb zwar ruhig, sprach aber mit mehr Nachdruck als zuvor und fixierte Deakins Augen mit seinem Blick.

Die beiden lieferten sich ein Anstarr-Duell für mindestens eine Minute, bis Deakins endlich einbrach und die beiden ins Flugzeug ließ.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle und Lanie betraten, dicht gefolgt von Deakins das Flugzeug. Eine junge Frau, die auf einem Stuhl neben der Leiche saß, schaute die beiden argwöhnisch an. „Wer sind Sie beide bitte?" fragte sie harsch.

Castle holte seinen Ausweis hervor. „NYPD-Berater Richard Castle und das ist Dr. Lanie Parish, wir sind hier um die Leiche freizugeben." erklärte er, während Lanie und Erine Poke, der zuständige Coroner, sich begrüßten.

Die Frau hob die Braue. „Ich hoffe Sie arbeiten schnell, wir wollen die Ermittlungen so schnell wie möglich beginnen." erklärte sie.

Deakins biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, was kaum bemerkbar war, bevor er entgegnete: „Wir leiten die Ermittlungen Agent Broker, nicht der Secret Service."

„Das Opfer ist ein Senator, der in einem Flugzeug des Secret Service starb und unter unserem Schutz stand, damit fällt dies in unsere Zuständigkeit, nicht in Ihre Agent Deakins." blaffte Broker. Castle war ein wenig davon beeindruckt, wie verbissen die Frau war. Irgendwo erinnerte sie ihn an, aber er schüttelte den Gedanken gleich wieder ab und drehte sich Lanie zu, während Broker erneut anfing zu sprechen: „Also Mr. Castle, was sucht das NYPD hier und vor allem, warum schickt es seinen PR-Liebling?"

Castles Gesicht verformte sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse, was auch sein Gefühlsleben widerspiegelte, da er es überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn man ihn als PR-Liebling des NYPD bezeichnete. Er war zwar immer noch Autor und schrieb für sein Leben gern, auch war er froh wenn sich seine Bücher gut verkauften, aber er hatte seit Beckett im Koma lag, keinerlei Öffentlichkeitsarbeit im Sinne von Promotion mehr geleistet, was auch seine Ex-Frau Gina, welche seine Verlegerin war, und seine Agentin Paula gegen ihn aufgebracht hatte, obwohl „Heat Rises" trotzdem sich sofort unter den Top 3 der New York Times Bestseller Liste festsetzte und selbst gut drei Monate später noch auf Platz 4 stand.

Castle drehte sich zu Broker um und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. Nach ein paar Momenten des eisigen Schweigens, welche Lanie und Poke dazu nutzten, die Leiche schon einmal auf Todeszeitpunkt und mögliche Verletzungen zu untersuchen, wurde Broker ein wenig nervös. Der richtige Moment. „Unsere beiden Kollegen, die Detectives Esposito und Ryan, sind draußen und unterhalten sich mit ihren Kollegen sowie unsern eigenen Leuten. Vielleicht kommt es daher, dass sie als Secret Service-Agentin noch nie an einem Tatort gearbeitet haben, aber zu viele Leute an einem verunreinigen, selbigen." erklärte er und brachte selbst die meisten FBI-Agenten zum schmunzeln und sogar Deakins musste vor lauter Überraschung die Augenbrauen heben.

Broker nickte nur und zog sich wieder zurück auf ihren Stuhl und beobachtete Lanie, Poke und Castle bei ihrer Arbeit. Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie fertig. „Da er keinerlei Verletzungen hat, ist er entweder eines natürlichen Todes gestorben oder vergiftet worden." verkündete Poke.

„Der Todeszeitpunkt liegt bei ungefähr viertel nach sechs heute Abend." erklärte Lanie. Broker bestätigte, dass der Senator um 23:14 Zulu-Zeit gestorben sei.

„Gut, dann lassen wir die Leiche jetzt abtransportieren." Deakins ließ seinen Assistenten Agent Hume heran rufen und beauftragte ihn damit, einen Leichensack zu besorgen und einen Van zum Transport der Leiche ins Hauptquartier. Er bedankte sich bei Castle und Lanie und verließ daraufhin mit seinen Agenten das Flugzeug.

Obwohl Broker noch in der Maschine war, war für Castle der geeignete Zeitpunkt gekommen, Ryan und Esposito herbei zu winken und seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Die beiden Detectives betraten das Flugzeug und schaute verwirrt auf Agent Broker. Castle nahm sich den Leichensack und übergab ihn Ryan. „Wir haben leider keine Puppe." sagte Ryan auf einmal.

Broker runzelte die Stirn und Castle entschied sich zu einer Abänderung des Plans. „Packt den Senator in den Leichensack. Ryan, Esposito mitkommen." Castle stand auf und forderte die beiden auf mitzukommen. Die drei gingen zu Lanies Wagen, welcher noch offen war, und Castle holte einen Leichensack heraus. „Ryan, einsteigen."

„Wie bitte? Was soll ich machen?" Ryan schaute auf den Leichensack, den Castle ihm hinhielt.

„In den Leichensack einsteigen. Esposito und ich werde dich gegen Holmes' Leiche austauschen." erklärte Castle ernsthaft, womit er den beiden klar machte, dass er hier keinen Scherz machte. Widerwillig stieg Ryan daraufhin in den Leichensack und wurde von Esposito und Castle auf eine Trage gelegt. Esposito gab einem der anwesenden Officers ein Zeichen, damit dieser Deakins ablenkte. In einem unbeobachteten Moment, nährten sich Castle und Esposito der FBI-Trage und versicherten sich noch einmal, dass niemand ihnen zu schaute, woraufhin Esposito den Leichensack von Ryan hochhob und Castle den von Holmes auf ihre Trage hinüber zog. Daraufhin legte Esposito Ryan auf die andere Trage und die beiden verschwanden so schnell sie konnten. Tatsächlich hatten die FBI-Agenten nichts bemerkt, dafür aber Broker, die das ganze nur kopfschüttelnd beobachtete. Sie fragte sich ob sie die beiden Deakins melden sollte, doch dann sagte sie sich, dass sie dafür ja eigentlich keinen Grund hätte. Wenn sich das NYPD und das FBI gegenseitig das Leben schwer machten, dann würden die Chancen für den Secret Service steigen, die Ermittlungen zu leiten.

* * *

><p>Wenig später fuhren Castle, direkt hinter Lanie, über den Queens Midtown Expressway. Kurz bevor sie in den Tunnel hinüber zu Manhattan fuhren, holte Castle sein Handy hinaus und rief Ryan an. Dieser lag immer noch im Leichensack und im Rückraum des FBI-SUVs, welcher inzwischen über die Williamsburg Bridge fuhr. Im FBI-Wagen schauten sich die beiden Agenten, Deakins und Munch verwundert an. „Ist das Ihr Handy Munch?"<p>

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Ich dachte es wäre Ihr es."

Noch bevor Deakins antworten konnte, nahm Ryan endlich ab und die beiden drehten sich langsam zum Leichensack um. „Wir sind gleich sicher in Manhattan, Du kannst also aus dem Sack kommen. Esposito ist direkt hinter dir." erklärte Castle.

„Danke Boss, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich gerade jetzt aus dem Leichensack will.", flüsterte Ryan in sein Handy, „Verdammt, ich hätte nie gedacht, diesen Satz je einmal sagen zu müssen." In diesem Moment bremste der Wagen hart und die beiden FBI-Agenten öffneten ihre Türen. Nach nicht einmal einer Minute lag der Leichensack mit Ryan als Inhalt auf der Williamsburg Bridge. Vor Schmerzen stöhnend wartete Ryan darauf, dass Esposito ihn herausholte, während Castle leicht auflachte und wieder auflegte.


	3. Chapter 3

Ungefähr eine Stunde später war Lanie inzwischen mit der Autopsie beschäftigt und hatte Blutproben und Kleidung des Toten an das Labor geschickt. Ryan spielte den Kurier und legte sich im Aufenthaltsraum der CSU hin, um einen kurzes Nickerchen zu halten. Esposito musste sich derweil Anrufen des FBI erwehren. Castle wurde wiederum auf Präsidium zitiert. Als er dort ankam, wartete Jackson bereits auf ihn. „Einen guten Abend Sir." begrüßte Castle seinen Vorgesetzter sarkastisch. Er wusste, dass Jackson mit seiner Aktion nicht unbedingt einverstanden war.

„Abend? Wir haben beinahe Mitternacht und ich müsste jetzt eigentlich zu Hause bei meiner Frau sein, aber dank Ihrer großartigen Idee dem FBI die Leiche zu klauen, muss ich mich nun mit dem Chef of Detective herum ärgern." Jackson war wütend und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter, während Castle ganz locker blieb und sich einen Kaffee aus dem Automaten in der Eingangshalle holte.

Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, wurde die beiden von einem Uniformierten zum Büro des Chiefs geführt. Phil T. Pulaski war ein älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren und ähnelte dadurch Jackson, allerdings war er etwas breiter gebaut und trug eine Brille. Und anders als Jackson fielen ihm die Haare noch nicht aus. Er stand im Videokonferenzraum des NYPD, welcher normalerweise nur von der Nachrichtendienstlichen Abteilung und der Anti-Terror-Einheit der Behörde benutzt wurde, und wartete auf Jackson und Castle, die unter normalen Umstände niemals Zutritt zu diesem Raum gehabt hätten. Als sich die Sicherheitstür öffnete und die beiden hereinkamen, sah er sie mit ernster Miene an. „Abend Sir." begrüßte Castle den Chief und reichte ihm seine Hand. Pulaski erwiderte diese Geste und begrüßte beide.

„Wie in drei Teufelsnamen", begann er, „sind Sie darauf gekommen, die Leiche des Senators zu stehlen?" Er klang sehr wütend und funkelte Castle an, doch dieser gab sich immer noch locker, auch wenn sich sein Magen langsam verkrampfte.

„Sie wollten, dass das NYPD an den Ermittlungen beteiligt wird und dies war der einzige Weg einer direkten Beteiligung, Sir." erklärte Castle so ruhig er konnte. Seine Stimme klang so ruhig, dass es ihn selbst überraschte. Wann hatte er die Fähigkeiten erlangt, seine Angst so gut zu verbergen?, fragte er sich und dachte automatisch an die Erlebnisse mit dem Dreifachmörder Jerry Tyson zurück.

Pulaski atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, danach fuhr er mit seiner Hand über die Stirn, bevor er fortsetzte. „Wie sind Sie auf die Entführung der Leiche gekommen?"

Castle schmunzelte leicht, die Wahrheit war ihm ein bisschen peinlich, aber er würde trotzdem damit herausrücken. „Ich hab's im Fernsehen gesehen. Sagt ihnen die Serie NCIS etwas?"

Während Jackson die Augen schloss und am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre, schüttelte Pulaski einfach nur den Kopf und unterdrückt ein leichtes Grinsen. „Und Sie sind demnach Gibbs oder was?" fragte er schließlich, was Jackson Unbehagen nur noch mehr verstärkte.

Castle schmunzelte und wackelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf hin und her. „In diesem Falle ja." sagte er schließlich, was dazu führte, dass Jackson in Gedanken Stoßgebete gen Himmel schickte.

Pulaski schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen, bevor er einen Schritt auf Castle zu machte. „Na dann,", er machte eine kurze Pause, um seinen weiteren Worten Nachrduck zu verleihen, „haben Sie in diesem Falle ja ganze Arbeit geleistet." Er klopfte Castle auf die Schulter. Dieser hob überrascht die Brauen, während Jackson verdutzt die Augen aufriss.

Nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, erwiderte Castle nur: „Danke Sir."

Pulaski nickte nur kurz und drehte sich Jackson zu, der anfing schwer zu schlucken. „Captain ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Ihre Leute den Fall lösen, damit wir nach der politischen Selbstmordaktion Ihres Beraters nicht wie Vollidioten dastehen." Jackson nickte einfach nur. Eine junge Polizistin gesellte sich zu ihnen und flüstere Pulaski etwas ins Ohr. Sie verabschiedete sich und blinzelte Castle zu, der dies allerdings komplett ignorierte. Der Chief drehte sich seinen beiden Gästen wieder zu. „Der Direktor des FBI und der des Secret Service bitten mich um eine Videokonferenz. Vielleicht sollten zumindest Sie hier bleiben Mr. Castle, da es wahrscheinlich um Ihre Aktion geht." erklärte er. Die beiden anderen nickten und Jackson verließ den Raum, während sich Castle zusammen mit Pulaski dem großen Videoschirm zu wandte.

Nur wenige Sekunden später war anstatt dem Zeichen für „Kein Empfang" Schnee zu sehen und nach nur einem Schlag der Augenlider erschienen die Direktoren der anderen beiden Dienste, als Split Screen. Die beiden Direktoren und Pulaski begrüßten sich erst und Castle konnte sofort die Kälte und die Spannungen in dieser Konferenz fühlen. Robert Mueller, der Direktor des FBI, ein Mann Ende der Sechzig, welcher aber mehr als zehn Jahre jünger wirkte, da er kaum Falten hatte, und die wenigen, die er hatte, waren Lachfalten, sowie nur leicht graumelierte Haare, ergriff als erster das Wort. „Phil wie sind Ihre Leute eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen meinen Leuten die Leiche zu stehlen?"

Bevor Pulaski antworten konnte meldete sich Mark J. Sullivan, der Direktor des Secret Service, zu Wort: „Ihre Leiche Robert? Wen wollen Sie hier verarschen? Da der Senator unter unserem Schutz zur Zeit seines Todes stand, lag die Zuständigkeit ganz klar bei uns. Dass sich das NYPD eingemischt hat, steht auf einen anderen Blatt." Sullivan warf Pulaski einen warnenden und wütenden Blick zu.

„Ihre Leiche? Dürfte ich Sie daran erinnern, dass sich Ihre Zuständigkeit auf das Weiße Haus, dem Kapitol sowie der Sicherheit des Präsidenten beschränkt. Ein Privatflugzeug eines Senators, der Sie dazu bewegen konnte, ihm einen Ihrer Agenten als Leibwächter zuteilt, fällt wiederum in unsere Zuständigkeit." blaffte Mueller.

Castle, der das Getue bisher amüsiert beobachtet hatte, konnte einfach nicht mehr still halten. „Meine Herren", meldete er sich zu Wort, „spielen wir nicht alle im selben Team?"

„Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" wollte Sullivan wissen.

„Das hier", erklärte Pulaski, „ist unser Berater Richard Castle, der die Idee hatte, die Leiche zu entwenden." fügte er noch hinzu, da er sehen konnte, dass Mueller diese Frage bereits auf der Zunge lag.

„Uns Sie trauen sich uns unter die Augen zu treten?" blaffte Mueller wütend.

Castle schmunzelte leicht und trat einen Schritt auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm zu. „Oh ja, wie Sie sehen können. Ich würde gerne einmal wissen, warum Sie mir diese Frage stellen, wenn Sie die Antwort schon längst kennen." Mueller öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder, da er nicht wusste was er auf diese Frage erwidern wollte. Castle überraschte ihn wirklich durch seine Schlagfertigkeit. Sullivan konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, wodurch er sich einen wütenden Blick von Mueller einfing.

Castle verdrehte die Augen, aber bevor er wieder etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Pulaski wieder das Wort: „Meine Herren, wir alle wissen glaube ich, warum Sie mit der derzeitigen Situation unzufrieden sind: Ihre Leute haben versagt, Ihnen die Zuständigkeit zu sichern, meine waren erfolgreich. Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte", die anderen beiden nickten zögerlich, „würde ich sagen, wir sollten in diesem Fall zusammenarbeiten."

„Und er leitet die Ermittlungen, Ihr Mann?" fragte Mueller skeptisch.

„Wir haben die Leiche." antwortete Pulaski trocken.

„Gut, ich werde Agent Broker anweisen, sich mit ihren Detectives zu treffen und bedingungslos mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Welches Revier?" fragte Sullivan.

„Das 12. Revier, die Adresse lautet 7 West 21st Street, falls Ihnen diese unbekannt sein sollte." antwortete Pulaski sarkastisch. Die beiden Direktoren konnten beinahe kaum ihre Wut zurückhalten und schauten den NYPD-Officer drohend an.

„Agent Deakins wird sich ebenfalls dort so schnell wie möglich einfinden." erklärte Mueller.

Bevor die Videokonferenz beendet wurde, schaltete sich Castle erneut ein: „Dr. Parish hat bereits mit der Autopsie begonnen und sämtliche Beweise in unserer Hand befinden sich bereits im Labor. So lange ihre Agenten nichts zu den Ermittlungen beitragen kann, nützt es uns allen wenig, wenn sie sich die Nacht um die Ohren hauen und ihre Energie verschwenden. Ich denke es reicht, wenn wir dies tun."

Mueller öffnete den Mund und wollte widersprechen, dachte dann aber noch einmal kurz über Castles Argument nach und nickte zustimmend, da ihm klar wurde, dass dieser recht hatte. Sullivan rieb sich kurz übers Kinn, aber er reagierte anders als sein Konter-Part vom FBI: „Ich werde Agent Broker trotzdem zu ihnen schicken. Wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt, würde ich gerne Feierabend machen." Die anderen schüttelte den Kopf und Pulaski wünschte Sullivan noch sarkastisch eine gute Nacht, während Castle sich zurückzog und Esposito über die Entwicklungen informierte.

Gerade als er den Raum verlassen wollte, wurde er von Pulaski aufgehalten. „Warten Sie bitte Mr. Castle.", Castle drehte sich langsam um, „Gute Arbeit und vor allem möchte ich Ihnen meinen Respekt aussprechen bezüglich Ihres Umganges mit diesen beiden aufgeblasenen Arschkriechern. Nicht jeder hätte sich ihnen so entgegen gestellt. Haben Sie darüber nachgedacht in die Politik zu gehen? Sie würde sicherlich viel erreichen."

Castle schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke für das Kompliment Sir, aber ich bin kein Politiker, auch wenn ich vielleicht wirklich viel Erfolg im Umgang mit anderen Politikern hätte, allerdings auf eine andere Art und Weise als Sie.", Pulaski hob fragend die Augenbrauen, „Ich würde auf sie schießen." erklärte Castle und verließ den Raum. Pulaski stand einfach nur da und blickte ihm nach, bis er schließlich anfing leise zu lachen.


	4. Chapter 4

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später kam Castle am zwölften Revier an und betrat den Fahrstuhl um in den zweiten Stock, in die Mordkommission, zu gelangen. Kaum war er dort, ging er direkt zu Esposito, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war und seinen Kopf auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Als er neben Esposito stand, fragte er sich eine kurze Zeit lang, ob er ihn aufwecken sollte, da er ihn ja bereits vor einer Viertelstunde davon berichtet hatte, dass sie die Ermittlungen leiten werde und irgendwann in der Nacht Agent Broker und Morgen früh Agent Deakins auf dem Revier auftauchen würden. Gab es überhaupt einen Grund Esposito aufzuwecken? Castle entschied sich dafür, dass es keinen gab und begab sich in den Pausenraum, wo er sich auf das Sofa legte, um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, bis Broker hier eintraf.

Nur fünf Minuten später traf Broker in dem verschlafenden Revier ein. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf als sie Esposito und Castle schlafen sah. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, ging sie zu Esposito und weckte ihn auf. Dieser brauchte einige Zeit bis er endlich wach war, und realisiert hatte, wo er war. „Oh Agent Broker", begrüßte er sie, „Ich hätte mit Ihnen nicht vor Morgen früh gerechnet."

Broker hob herablassend die linke Augenbraue. „Mein Chef hat Ihrem Berater bereits mitgeteilt, dass ich noch heute Nacht hier eintreffen werden. Hat er Ihnen das nicht erzählt?"

Esposito wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und versuchte einen klaren, durchgehend logischen Gedanken zu fassen. „Doch hat er, aber da das FBI erst in den Morgenstunden hier eintreffen wird, habe ich gedacht, dass Sie sich auch etwas Zeit lassen." erklärte er.

„Ein sehr einfältiger Gedanke, finden Sie nicht?" fragte sie herablassend. Sie hielt anscheinend nicht viel vom NYPD.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind?" entgegnete Esposito, der endlich vollkommen wach war und den das Verhalten von Broker mehr als nur auf die Nerven ging. Er, so wie eigentlich jeder Polizist, hasst es, wenn Bundesagenten ihre Arbeit nicht schätzten und sich für etwas besseres hielten.

„Emilia Broker, Special Agent des United States Secret Service, womit ich in der Hackordnung eigentlich über Ihnen stehen. Ihr Glück, dass das FBI ihnen die Leitung übertragen hat, nur weil Sie die Leiche gestohlen haben." antwortete sie kühl.

Esposito öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas entgegnen, als Castle auf einmal aus dem Pausenraum kam. „Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Special Agent." begrüßte dieser Broker sarkastisch. Ihm war ihre Antwort auf Espositos Frage nicht entgangen, womit sie auch bei ihm einen Nerv getroffen hatte.

„Gleichfalls Mr. Castle." Broker drehte nur einmal kurz ihrem Kopf um und drehte sich daraufhin sofort wieder Esposito zu. „Haben Sie bereits irgendetwas herausgefunden?"

Esposito schaute sie einfach nur leer an und entschied sich dazu, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war, sie von oben herab zu behandeln. „Die Autopsie läuft noch und das Labor ist noch mit der Auswertung der verschiedenen Bluttest beschäftigt. Da wir nicht die gleiche Ausrüstung haben wie das FBI-Labor in Quantico, dauert es wohl noch eine Weile, bis unsere Techniker fertig sind.", er schaute kurz auf die Uhr, „Vielleicht so fünf bis sechs Stunden kann es noch dauern."

Broker schaute ihn mit einem sehr aggressiven Blick an, als auf einmal Castles Handy klingelte. „Castle" meldete er sich und hörte sich an, was sein Anrufer zu sagen hatte. Nach einem kurzem Gespräch legte er auf und schaute die anderen beiden an. „Das war Lanie. Sie hat die vermeintliche Todesursache gefunden. Holmes hatte einen Herzinfarkt."

„Damit scheint die Sache erledigt." meinte Esposito trocken und griff zu seinem Telefon um Ryan anzurufen.

Broker wollte sich verabschieden, aber Castle war schneller: „Ich denke, wir sollten warten bis die Laborergebnisse da sind." erklärte er. Bevor die anderen beiden etwas sagen konnten wendete er sich direkt an Broker: „Würde Sie bitte mitkommen." er nickte in Richtung des Aufenthaltsraum, wo man normalerweise Hinterbliebenen die schlechten Nachrichten überbrachte. Broker wollte eigentlich widersprechen, doch Castle fixierte sie mit einem drohenden Blick, woraufhin sie einmal schwer schluckte und sich auf den Weg machte, um in den Aufenthaltsraum zu gehen. Castle wartete, bis sie an ihm vorbei gegangen war und folgte ihr in den Raum, dessen Tür er hinter sich schloss. „Was ist genau an Bord des Flugzeuges passiert?" fragte er, während er Broker einen Stuhl anbot. Er selbst setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die mit dem Rücken zum Bürogroßraum standen, und wartete darauf, dass Broker seine Frage beantwortete.

Nach ein beinahe einer Minute beklemmender Stille, setzte Broker sich endlich hin und begann Däumchen zu drehen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, was, wie Castle bemerkte, nicht einmal ansatzweise so sexy bei ihr wie bei Beckett aussah. „Was wollen Sie wissen?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Wie ist der Senator gestorben." erklärte Castle ruhig. Er hatte das geschafft, woran sowohl Esposito als auch Deakins gescheitert waren: Er hatte Broker kleingekriegt. Damit war er zwar schon sehr zufrieden, aber in solchen Momenten bekam er manchmal vor sich selbst Angst und fragte sich, was Beckett von ihm halten würde.

„Er klagte über Brustschmerzen. Als das Flugzeug auf der Landebahn aufsetzte, fing er an zu wimmern und sämtliche Farbe wich langsam aus seinem Gesicht. Ich war aufgestanden, um ihm zu helfen, als er sich anfing vor Schmerzen zu krümmen und leicht aufschrie. Als ich bei ihm ankam, keuchte noch kurz den Namen seiner Frau, biss die Zähne auf einander und schloss daraufhin die Augen. Ich fühlte seinen Puls und musste feststellen, dass er bereits gestorben war." erklärte Broker niedergeschlagen, die sich anscheinend nicht gerne daran zurückerinnern wollte.

Castle kramte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Broker, da er merkte, dass ihr langsam die Tränen kamen. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Wenn es wirklich ein natürlicher Tod war, hätte niemand ihn beschützen können, und wenn er vergiftet worden war, dann wahrscheinlich vor seinem Aufbruch nach New York. Wie lange haben Sie ihn eigentlich schon beschützt?"

Broker wischte sich die Tränen ab und schnaubte noch einmal kurz ins Taschentuch, bevor sie auf die Frage antwortete: „Seit gestern Abend, als wir uns an Bord des Flugzeuges getroffen hatten."

„Na sehen Sie." Castle versuchte aufmunternd zu schmunzeln, was ihm auf Grund des Verhaltens von Broker vor wenigen Minuten ein wenig schwer fiel. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt ihren Arm gestreichelt, um sie zu beruhigen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen. „Am besten gehen Sie erst einmal schlafen. Haben Sie eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit?"

Broker nickte. „Der Secret Service hat mir ein Hotelzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt."

„Am besten gehen Sie erst einmal dahin und versuchen zu schlafen. Bis", er schaute kurz auf die Uhr, „Sechs Uhr haben wir eh nichts mehr zu tun." Broker nickte und verabschiedete sich. Daraufhin wollte Castle wieder in den Pausenraum gehen und sich wieder hinlegen, aber Esposito hatte sich die Couch gesichert. Castle grinste verschmitzt und fuhr daraufhin in die Autopsie. Lanie wollte ihm schon mitteilen, was sie inzwischen alles herausgefunden hatte, als er abwinkte, sich eine Nackenrolle griff und legte auf eine der Baren. Lanie grinste und schaltete das große Licht auf, während Castle innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen war.


	5. Chapter 5

Es war ungefähr halb sechs Uhr morgens, als Castle auf einmal von einem hellen Blitz aufgeweckt wurde. Erst wunderte er sich woher dieser kam, da er sich nur noch daran erinnern konnte, in der Pathologie eingeschlafen zu sein und wo sollte dort bitte sehr ein Blitz herkommen? Doch dann hörte er niemand geringen als Sydney Perlmutter und die Antwort war ihm sofort klar: Lanies Kollege hatte einfach das komplett Licht eingeschaltet und nicht gewusst, dass er auf der Bare lag. Perlmutter schaute Castle verdutzt an: „Was suchen Sie denn hier unten?"

Castle rieb sich kurz den Schlaf aus den Augen und sagte: „Wir haben gestern einen sehr brisanten Fall herein bekommen, der erst durch die Laborergebnisse geklärt werden kann und da das FBI uns im Nacken sitzt, sind wir alle erst einmal nicht nach Hause gefahren." Während er Perlmutter einen sehr groben Umriss der aktuellen Situation gab, stand er auf, richtete seine Kleidung, besonders sein dunkle violetter, fast schwarzer, Cordanzug hatte etwas gelitten. Er nickte Lanie zu, verabschiedete sich noch schnell von Perlmutter und verließ die Pathologie, um so schnell wie möglich aus dem Keller zurück zur Mordkommission zu gelangen. Kaum war er aus dem Fahrstuhl getreten, steuerte er auf den Pausenraum zu, wo die Kaffeemaschine stand, die er dem Revier vor gut 2 Jahren gekauft hatte. Als er den Raum betrat, sah er wie Esposito, alle Körperteile von sich gestreckt, leicht schnarchend auf der Couch lag. Castle schmunzelte, vor allem da er wusste, dass es hier demnächst sehr laut und betriebsam werden würde. Der Flatiron District, der komplett im Bezirk des 12. Reviers lag, war nachts über verdammt ruhig und deswegen benötigte die Schutzpolizei kaum Hilfe von der Detective Squad. Auch im Rest von Manhattan schienen diese Nacht die Mörder nicht besonders aktiv gewesen zu sein, den die Nachtschicht beschäftigte sich gerade damit Karten zu spielen, Berichte zu überarbeiten oder Computerspiele zu zocken. Castle schüttelte den Kopf als er seinen Blick über diese Szenerie schweifen ließ, die für ihn beinahe so etwas wie ein zweites Zuhause geworden war. Das Beste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er von allen akzeptiert wurde, so wie er war, was auch schon der Fall war, bevor er zum offiziellen Berater wurde.

Castle wendete sich endlich der Kaffeemaschine zu und machte sich einen starken Cappuccino und wartete einige Minuten, bis sein morgendlicher Muntermacher fertig war. Danach ging er wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, den er mit seiner Anstellung endlich bekommen hatte und er direkt gegenüber von Becketts Tisch hingestellt hatte, entledigte sich seiner Jacke, öffnete eine Schublade und holte ein blaues Hemd hervor. Er trank seinen Kaffee aus, stellte die Tasse zur Seite, zog sein grünes Poloshirt sowie das weiße Untershirt aus, schmiss sie auf den Stuhl, zog sich das Hemd über und wollte gerade seine Jacke wieder anziehen, als er einen großen braunen Fleck auf dem Rücken entdeckte. Wahrscheinlich war die Bare in der Pathologie doch nicht so sauber gewesen, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien, dachte er sich, nahm die Jacke und die alten Klamotte mit sich nach oben in den Sportumkleideraum, wo er sich inzwischen auch einen Spind gesichert hatte. Diesen öffnete er nun, holte ein braunes Jackett, welches mit roten, kaum sichtbaren, kleinen Streifen kariert war, zog es sich über und legte seine anderen Klamotten in den Spind, damit er sie nach seiner nächsten Sportrunde mit nach Hause nehmen und waschen konnte. Daraufhin ging er zurück ins Büro.

Nachdem er sich kurz an seinen Tisch gesetzt hatte, entschied er sich dazu, Esposito zu wecken. Also stand er auf und ging in den Pausenraum. „Hey, Esposito.", er rüttelte an Espositos Schulter, „Hey el jefe, aufwachen." Als Esposito sich immer noch nicht rührte, wurde Castle langsam wütend und verdrehte beinahe die Augen. Er erhob seine Hand und schlug Esposito leicht gegen die Stirn, woraufhin dieser sofort wach war. Während dieser noch, so schnell er konnte, mehrere male blinzelte, um so den Schlaf aus seinen Augen zu bekommen, musste Castle leicht lachen. „Espo, raus aus den Federn, es ist bald sechs, dass heißt das FBI und der Secret Service platzen hier demnächst herein sowie Ryan mit den Laborergebnissen und Lanie mit ihrem Autopsiebericht, und Du willst deine Freundin doch nicht verpassen oder?" Castle hob auffordernd die Augenbraue, während Esposito so schnell er konnte, seine gesamten Gedanken zusammenraffte und es irgendwie schaffte, Castle zu verstehen und anfing zu nicken. Castle schmunzelte und verließ den Raum wieder. An seinem Schreibtisch öffnete er seinen Laptop, da er keinen eigenen Computer vom Department gestellt bekam, und fing an, an seinem neuen Buch weiterzuschreiben. „Heat Rises" war vor gut zweieinhalb Monaten erschienen und er war auf keiner Promotion-Veranstaltungen außer der ersten Buchparty erschienen, auf welcher er sich auch sehr beklemmt und gesittet verhielt, was besonders seine Fangirls verschreckte. Das Buch stand, zu Ginas Entsetzten, bisher kein einziges Mal auf Platz eins der Bestsellerliste der New York Times. Castle konnte Ginas Entsetzten in dieser Sache überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, da das Buch innerhalb einer Woche auf Platz zwei eben dieser Liste stand und sich dort für fünf ganze Wochen hielt und seitdem nur um zwei Plätze gefallen war; die Prognosen mancher Kritiker stellten in Aussicht, dass „Heat Rises" Castles erfolgreichster Roman überhaupt werden könnte, da er wohl noch bis zu Ende des Jahres unter den Top Ten verweilen würde, wenn nicht sogar länger. Doch Castle selbst war dies alles egal, ihm ging es nur ums Schreiben, wie eigentlich schon immer, auch wenn er gerne im Ruhm geschwebt und gebadet hatte, ging es ihm nie in erster Linie um den Erfolg sondern ums Schreiben selbst, und darauf konzentrierte er sich nun wieder mehr.

Wenig später, es waren nur noch zwei Minuten bis sechs Uhr, kam Esposito aus dem Männerklo, hatte noch ein wenig Wasser im Gesicht und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich gerade ein wenig frisch gemacht hatte. Als er an seinem Schreibtisch ankam, öffnete er eine Schublade, holte ein graues Hemd hervor und entledigte sich seinem roten, hautengen Pullover vom Vortag, den er daraufhin in die Schublade stopfte und sich sein Hemd überzog. Kaum hatte er sich dieses zugeknöpft, wollte er sich eine Krawatte aus der Schublade holen, doch dann hörte er ein „Bling", das Zeichen dass der Fahrstuhl sich gerade öffnete. Er lehnte sich zurück und erkannte, dass Agent Deakins und Broker den Fahrstuhl verließen. Er legte die Krawatte zurück und schob die Schublade wieder zu. Daraufhin ging er zu den beiden Bundesagenten, während Castle an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen blieb und seine neu geleistete Arbeit abspeicherte, nur um direkt darauf den PC herunterzufahren. „Guten Morgen, Agent Deakins, Agent Broker." begrüßte Esposito den Besuch und reichte beiden die Hand. Während Broker wesentlich freundlicher schien als letzte Nacht, was Deakins noch missmutiger und wütend als den Tag zuvor. Gerade als dieser etwas erwidern wollte, öffneten sich hinter ihm erneut die Türen des Aufzuges und Ryan und Lanie traten heraus. „Ich denke, da wir nun alle vollzählig sind, können wir anfangen. Hier entlang bitte." Esposito führte den Besuch sowie seine beiden Kollegen zur weißen Tafel, welche direkt vor dem Konferenzraum, und damit direkt im Sichtfeld von Castle, stand, weshalb dieser sich nur in seinem Stuhl drehte. Deakins war ihm sofort einen Blick zu, der unter die Kategorie „Wenn Blicke töten könnten" fiel.

Esposito wollte die Situation entschärfen, aber er kam nicht dazu. „Also was habt ihr?" fragte Castle Lanie und Ryan und wendete sich direkt an sie.

Die beiden schauten sich an und Ryan nickte Lanie zu, womit er klar machte, dass sie anfangen sollte. „Agent Broker, Sie waren die ganze Zeit beim Senator?" fragte sie. Broker nickte verwirrt. „Hatte er schwere Brustschmerzen, musste er keuchen, hatte er eine starke Speichelbildung, leichte Schwindelgefühle und Kopfschmerzen und hat kurz vor seinem Tod vor Schmerz laut aufgeschrien?" Broker schaute verunsichert zu Castle, dem sie dies alles schon in der Nacht erklärt hatte, doch dieser hob nur auffordernd die Augenbrauen. Broker nickte erneut. „Ah, dass dachte ich mir schon.", erläuterte Lanie und machte eine kurze Pause, um ihren nächsten Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, „Der Senator scheint an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben zu sein, alles deutet genau darauf hin. Es gibt keine äußeren Verletzungen, noch irgendwelche inneren. Das einzige was mich verwundert ist die Krankenakte des Senators, die ich mir habe aus Washington kommen lassen."

„Was ist damit?" unterbrach sie Deakins harsch.

Lanie war ihm einen Todesblick zu und setzte fort: „Er hatte keinerlei Herzkrankheiten und die Gefahr für ihn an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben war sehr gering, da sich keiner angekündigt hatte."

„Wurde er vielleicht vergiftet?" wollte Castle wissen.

Lanie blickte auffordernd zu Ryan und übergab damit an ihn. „Wie es aussieht nicht. Das Labor hat das Blut mehren toxischen Test unterzogen, manche sogar doppelt, ist aber auf nichts gestoßen. Der Senator ist also zu einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von eigentlich 100% eines natürlichen Todes gestorben." erklärte er und wollte Castle die Untersuchungsakte des Labors reichen, die allerdings Deakins an sich nahm und kurz überflog.

Als dieser damit fertig war, wendete er sich wieder an die beiden vor ihm stehenden: „Ich bitte darum, eine Kopie ihrer Untersuchungen zu bekommen, damit wir sie überprüfen können."

„Natürlich." versicherte ihm Lanie. Broker bat die beiden daraufhin um dasselbe, und auch ihr wurden Kopien versprochen.

Deakins warf die Akte abfällig auf Castles Schreibtisch und wollte schon gehen, als dieser ihn zurückhielt. „Ey Tobias, gab es irgendwelche Hinweise an Bord des Flugzeuges, die von Bedeutung sein könnten?"

Deakins schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein nichts. Unser Labor hat das Essen untersucht, aber auch dort gab es keine Spuren von Gift.", er wandte sich noch einmal Ryan zu, „Wie geht es eigentlich ihrem Hintern Detective?"

Ryan verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und grinste verschmitzt. „Der hüpft immer noch über die Williamsburg Bridge."

Deakins grinste und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verschwand er wieder aus dem Revier. Broker wollte sich ihm anschließen, machte aber den Fehler, sich noch einmal bei allen zu verabschieden. „Agent Broker", unterbrach sie Castle, „wer hat Sie eigentlich dem Senator zugeteilt?"

„Mein Chef, Senior Agent Michael Klein. Warum?"

Castle schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Weil mich irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache stört. Einen Senator, egal wie hoch seine Position auch ist, gehört außerhalb des Kapitols oder des Weißen Hauses nicht zum Aufgabenbereich des Secret Service. Haben Sie eine Ahnung warum er sie abgestellt hat?"

„Nein nicht die geringste. Vielleicht wollte er mich auch nur für kurze Zeit aus Washington heraus haben, da er mich nicht wirklich leiden kann und in mir eine Konkurrentin sieht, die es auf seinen Posten abgesehen hat." erklärte Broker.

Castle nickte nur nachdenklich. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, legte seine Stirn ein wenig in Falten und zog seine Lippen in den Mund, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er über einer seiner an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Theorien brütete. „Können Sie mir ein Treffen mit ihrem Chef organisieren?" fragte er nach gut einer Minute endlich Agent Broker.

Diese sah in verdattert an und musste sich erst einmal sammeln. „Ich kann es versuchen." sagte sie schließlich.

„Melden Sie sich dann bitte bei mir." entgegnete Castle und riss einen Notizzettel von seinem kleinen Block ab, schrieb die Nummer seines Diensttelefons, welches er sich erkämpft hatte, genauso wie das Recht im Außeneinsatz eine Waffe tragen zu dürfen, auf und überreichte ihn ihr. Broker nickte nur und verschwand.

Die anderen drei sahen Castle einfach nur verwirrt an. „An was denkst Du, Boss?" fragte Ryan schließlich, während er sich anfing umzuziehen.

„An Mord." antwortete Castle knapp und stand auf, um sich einen neuen Kaffee zu machen.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war beinahe vier Stunden später, als Castle gerade seine Arbeit an seinem Roman für heute beendete und sich ins oben liegende Fitnessstudio begeben wollte, aber er wurde durch das Klingeln seines Telefons davon abgehalten. „Castle." meldete er sich.

„Hier ist Agent Broker. Ich wollte Ihnen mitteilen, dass Klein heute noch nach New York kommen wird, ich werde versuchen ihn zu einem Treffen mit Ihnen zu überreden und mich dann erneut melden, aber gehen Sie von keinem Termin vor heute Abend aus." ertönte es am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Einverstanden." erwiderte Castle und legte auf. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als sowohl Jackson als auch Jim Beckett, dem Vater von Beckett, mit dem Castle sich in den letzten Monaten immer mehr angefreundet hatte. „Morgen Sir, Jim." Er nickte die beiden und stand auf.

„Castle, ich will mit Ihnen sprechen und zwar sofort." Jackson ging danach schnurstracks weiter in sein Büro und ein genervter Castle folgte ihm. Nachdem Castle die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wies Jackson ihn durch einen Handbewegung an, Platz zu nehmen. Castel setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Jacksons Schreibtisch und wartete gespannt darauf, was der Captain ihm zu sagen hatte. „Ich muss Ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht erst sagen, dass ich diesen Posten nur vorübergehend haben sollte, richtig?", Castle nickte, „Nun ja, dank ihrer Aktion von Gestern und ihrem Umgang mit Mueller und Sullivan hat der Chief mir den Posten heute Morgen dauerhaft angeboten, was ich natürlichen sofort angenommen."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sir." erwiderte Castle, der sich fragte wie seine Aktionen dafür sorgten, dass Jackson einen besseren Ruf bekam.

„Sie sollten sich ein wenig mehr freuen Castle, denn wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte ich Ende der Woche das Büro hier für Amanda Black räumen müssen." erläuterte Jackson.

Castle hob die Brauen. „Sie meinen doch nicht etwa die bärbeißige Leiterin der Mordkommission Statan Island, von der behauptet wird, sie hätte Haare auf den Zähnen und würde Bob das Amt des Bürgermeisters streitig machen wollen bei der nächste Wahl sowie so schnell es geht zur Leiterin der Internen werden will?"

„Doch genau diese Amanda Black meine ich. Für Sie Castle wäre sie wahrscheinlich ein einziger Albtraum geworden, Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie den Posten nicht bekommen hat. Aber jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, wie weit Sie in ihren Ermittlungen sind."

„Bisher sieht alles nach einem natürlichem Tod aus, aber ich habe den Verdacht das mehr dahinter steckt." berichtete Castle.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?" hackte Jackson nach.

Castle holte einmal kurz Luft, bevor er antwortete. „Agent Broker, die für den Schutz des Senators zugeteilt war, wurde von ihrem Chef, dem Sie ein Dorn im Auge ist, mit dieser Sache betreut und Sie ist eine echte Konkurrentin für seinen Posten, wie ich herausgefunden habe. Außerdem deutete nichts in der Krankengeschichte des Senators auf die Gefahr eines Herzinfarkts hin."

Jackson nickte kurz und atmete tief durch. „Ermitteln Sie weiter, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, aber treten Sie den Oberen bitte nicht mehr auf die Füße als es dringend sein muss. Verstanden?"

Castle nickte und verließ des Büro wieder. Draußen sah er, dass Jim es sich auf dem Stuhl seiner Tochter inzwischen bequem gemacht hatte. „Na Jim, was gibt es?" fragte Castle, während er sich auf seinem eigenen Stuhl niederließ.

Jim blickte ihn leicht besorgt an. „Warum warst Du gestern Abend eigentlich nicht im Krankenhaus?" stellte er die Gegenfrage, welche Castle sichtlich unwohl machte.

Er schluckte schwer, da es ihm sichtlich unangenehm war, sein Treffen mit Jim zu vergessen. „Ich war da, doch …" er konnte nicht weitersprechen, da das Thema Josh war. Wenn Josh nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er Jacksons Anruf nie entgegennehmen können, weshalb er seinen aktuellen Fall nicht als Ausrede verwenden konnte.

„Josh?" stellte Jim fest und Castle nickte. Jim wusste, dass Castle Josh nicht leiden konnte, zum einen weil dieser Kates Fester Freund war und nicht er selbst, zum anderen weil Josh nie für Kate da war und auch weil Josh ihn, also Castle, nicht mehr zu Kate ins Krankenzimmer ließ. Auch Jim konnte Josh nicht wirklich leiden, da er wusste, dass Castle Kate auf Händen tragen würde, wenn sie es nur zuließe, und auch, da Castle sich als ein verdammt netter und sympathischer Kerl, mit dem er sich gut unterhalten konnte, er erkannte auch kaum Star-Allüren an ihm. „Wir beide wissen, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich liebt." versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen, von dem er wusste, dass er der einzige Mann war, den er jemals an Kates Seite akzeptieren würde.

Castle schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Wir wissen aber auch beide, dass sie ihn erst verlassen wird, wenn sie denkt diese Beziehung nicht mehr als Schutzschild vor ihren eigentlich Gefühlen benutzen muss, da sie Angst vor diesen Gefühlen hat, und dies wird vielleicht erst passieren, wenn Johannas Tod aufgeklärt ist." resignierte Castle.

Jim atmete einmal tief ein und stand auf. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich einladen, heute Abend das Spiel mit mir zu sehen, aber da Du anscheinend einen Fall hast, lasse ich das besser mal.", er ging ein paar Schritt in Richtung Fahrstuhl und drehte sich auf einmal um, „Ach bevor ich es vergesse, Kates Ärzte verlieren langsam die Hoffnung, dass sie noch aufwacht. Du solltest auf jeden Fall mit ihr reden und sie erneut darum bitten, aufzuwachen. Aber ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass Du ihr dann nichts von Montgomerys Sendung erzählen darfst." Castle nickte nur und Jim verschwand aus dem Revier. Kurz nach Montgomerys Beerdigung hatte Jim einen Briefumschlag mit einigen Akten von Montgomery zugeschickt bekommen, die um Morde handelten, welche in Verbindung mit Johannas Fall standen. Jim hatte die Akten Castle übergeben, aber mit der Bitte, dass er Kate davon erst etwas erzählen dürfte, wenn der Verantwortliche im Gefängnis säße. Seitdem kämpfte Castle mit seinem schlechten Gewissen und wurde immer mehr in den Strudel des Falles hineingezogen, da er sich jede freie Nacht vor seiner eigenen weißen Tafel in seinem Schlafzimmer aufhielt und sie genaustens studierte, seit Alexis vor gut einem Monat nach Standfort gegangen war. Eigentlich wollten sie und Ashley erst zum Wintersemester ihr Studium anfangen, aber nach allem was Ende Mai passiert war, hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert und Ashley dazu überredet sich in die noch wenigen freien Plätze des Sommersemesters einzutragen.

Castle schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte diese Gedanken los zu werden, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang, also stand er auf und macht das, was er eigentlich schon vor fast zehn Minuten tun wollte: ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen und zu trainieren. Diesmal aber mit dem hoffnungsvollen Zusatzansporn seine Wut, sein schlechtes Gewissen sowie seine Zweifel bezüglich Kate vorübergehend loszuwerden.


	7. Chapter 7

Nachdem Castle beinahe zwei Stunden lang auf die Sandsäcke im Fitnessstudio des Reviers eingeschlagen hatte und sich einmal sogar kurz einen kleinen Faustkampf mit einem Uniformierten geliefert hatte, ging er unter die Dusche und entschied sich dazu, zu Beckett ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Als er unten in dem Büro gerade sein Telefon auf Rufumleitung auf sein Handy einstellen wollte, klingelte es auf einmal. „Castle." meldete er sich.

„Hier ist Agent Broker. Ich habe gute Nachrichten für Sie: Agent Klein ist vor einer halben Stunde hier eingetroffen und will sich um achtzehn Uhr mit Ihnen in unserem Außenbüro treffen. Ich sollte Sie warnen, Klein ist nicht gerade in einer guten Stimmung und er hält Sie für einen bescheuerten Autor, also passen Sie besser auf, wie Sie ihm gegenüber auftreten werden." antwortete Broker.

„Ich werde mich vorsehen und danke." Broker konnte gerade noch antworten, bevor Castle auflegte. Daraufhin stellte er die Rufumleitung ein, schnappte sich seine Sporttasche, fuhr nach Hause, wo er das durchschwitzte oder verschmutzte Zeug in die Wäsche passte, bevor er zu Beckett ins Krankenhaus fuhr. Zu seinem Glück war Josh diesmal nicht bei ihr im Krankenzimmer, also konnte er sich endlich, nach fast vier Tagen, wieder zu ihr setzten und wenigstens für ein paar Minuten die Hand halten und streicheln. Was er nicht wusste war, dass der Assistent von Josh ihn gesehen und bereits seinen Vorgesetzten informiert hatte, auch wenn er bereits so etwas ähnliches vermutete. „Hey Kate.", begrüßte er seine Partnerin und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett, „Bitte wach auf. Bitte, bitte." Er ergriff ihre Hand und musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Immer wenn er hier war, konnte er seine Gefühle kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten, anders als auf dem Revier. „Kate, bitte, wir brauchen dich, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Josh, dein Vater, und ich auch.", die ersten Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter, „Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll oder wie lange ich noch den Starken spielen kann, ich brauche dich Kate, ich brauche dich um wieder ich selbst zu sein. Verdammt, ich habe noch nie so etwas gesagt und auch nie so gefühlt, aber Kate glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann und ich dich liebe. Bitte, bitte, wenn Du mich hörst, gib mir ein Zeichen, bitte." Seine Rede verwandelte sich schnell in ein Flehen und er musste seinen Tränen nachgeben. Kurz bevor er über Kate zusammenbrach, betrat ein wütender Josh das Zimmer.

„Raus hier!" schrie dieser Castle an.

Dieser wiederum schaute hoch und fixierte den größeren Mann, mit einem Tränen durchtränkten Blick wütend an. „Vergessen Sie es!" blaffte er. _Endlich,_ dachte sich Castle, endlich hatte er den Mut gefunden sich Josh entgegenzustellen und um Kate zu kämpfen.

„Sie haben hier nichts verloren Castle. Sie sind weder ein Familienmitglied noch ein anderweitiger Angehöriger." blaffte Josh ihm entgegen.

Castle stand auf und ließ Becketts Hand sehr widerwillig dabei los. „Ich bin ihr Partner und bester Freund." erwiderte er und wurde immer wütender.

„Sie sind ein gelangweilter Groschenroman-Autor, der nur einmal Polizist spielen will. Wieso gehen Sie nicht zu einer Ihrer unzähligen Geliebten und schieben eine heiße Nummer und lassen meine Kate in Ruhe?" Josh wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er auf einmal zu Boden fiel und mit dem Kopf beinahe und er Kante eines Notfallwagens anschlug.

Castle schüttelte sich ein wenig seine Hand, da sie ihm von dem Schlag in Joshs Gesicht leicht weh tat. Dieser hatte zwei Regeln gleichzeitig gebrochen: Er hatte nicht nur ihn beleidigt sondern Kate als Eigentum bezeichnet, über das er Besitzrecht hatte. „Wenn Sie mich noch einmal derart beleidigen, werden leichtes Nasenbluten und ein wenig Kopfschmerzen Ihr geringstes Problem sein, das schwöre ich Ihnen." drohte ihm Castle und nahm damit Josh Vorwürfe ihm gegenüber vorweg. Daraufhin drehte Castle sich angewidert ab, traute sich auf Grund seines schlechten Gewissens keinen einzigen Blick mehr Beckett zuzuwerfen, und ging zur Tür, wobei er brutal Joshs Assistenten mit der Schulter an und beinahe umrempelte. Als er im Türrahmen stand, drehte er sich erneut um und warf Josh einen Todesblick zu. „Im übrigen bin ich Polizeiberater und Krimi-Autor, nicht nur irgendein Groschenroman-Autor, der aus lauter Langeweile auf einem Polizeirevier herumhängt." Castle drehte sich wiederum und ging schnurstracks in Richtung Ausgang, während sein Gesicht immer mehr zu einer verzerrten, wütenden Maske wurde, die jedem signalisierte, dass man ihm besser aus dem Weg gehen sollte. Als er endlich bei seinem Wagen ankam, schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu, als er einstieg, schlug mit den Fäusten gegen das Lenkrad und schrie laut, bevor er los fuhr.

* * *

><p>Eine gute Viertelstunde später kam er an seinem Loft in SoHo an. Mit einer niedergeschlagen Mine marschierte er an dem Gebäudewachmann vorbei, ohne diesen auch nur einmal zu grüßen, was er ansonsten immer tat und begab sich direkt in sein Apartment, und dort direkt in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er holte sich aus seinem Schrank einen Flasche Scotch und ein Whisky-Glas, mit denen er es sich an seinem großen Schreibtisch gemütlich machte. Er schenkte sich etwas Scotch ins Glas und trank ein wenig, bevor er das Glas auf den Tisch stellte und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. Sein Mutter Martha hatte ihn hereinkommen gehört und war aus ihrem Zimmer nach unten gekommen, um zu schauen weil ihr Sohn ohne etwas zu sagen sich einfach zurückgezogen hat. Als sie durchs Wohnzimmer ging, konnte sie sehen, wie Castle sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und das Glas Scotch in seiner Hand hielt und ein wenig hin und her schüttelte. „Richard sag mir bitte nicht, dass etwas Schlimmes mit Kate ist." sagte sie schließlich, als sie im Türrahmen zu seinem Büro stand.<p>

„Nein, aber ich habe Josh eine rein gehauen." erklärte Castle niedergeschlagen, da er wusste, dass seine Mutter dies früher oder später eh herausbekommen hätte.

Martha fiel bei der Aussage ihres Sohnes die Kinnlade herunter und sie musste erst einmal ihre Gedanken sammeln, bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte. „Warum Richard?" fragte sie schließlich entrüstet.

Castle nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Scotch. „Er hat mich erst wieder versucht aus Kates Zimmer herauszuwerfen, dann hat mich als gelangweilter Groschnautor bezeichnet und Kate als „seine Kate" bezeichnet. Da ist mir einfach der Kragen geplatzt." Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen und trank das Glas aus, woraufhin er sich eigentlich noch ein weiteres Glas einschenken wollte, doch er zögerte, weil er sich daran erinnerte, dass er an diesem Abend noch einen Termin hatte, auch wenn es bis dahin noch fünf Stunden kam.

„Ach Richard.", stöhnte Martha und ging langsam zu ihren Sohn hinüber, „Ich weiß, dass Du diesen Josh hasst, weil er Kates Fester Freund ist und nicht Du, aber dies ist keine Lösung.", sie nickte zu der Scotch-Falsche.

Castle zog seine beiden Lippen in den Mund und dachte darüber nach, was er jetzt tun sollte. „Das weiß ich selber.", antwortete er schließlich, „Aber ich konnte mich heute nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was findet sie bloß an diesem Typen, was hat er, was ich nicht habe?"

Martha schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nichts Richard, gar nichts. Er ist Arzt und damit wohl ein cleverer Mann, aber das bist Du auch. Er rettet Menschen leben, aber Du tust dies auch. Wir alle wissen, dass sie dich auch liebt, jeder sieht es, selbst ihr Vater weiß es, weil sie mehr über dich spricht als über jeden anderen in ihrem Leben. Der einzige, der sich dieser Einsicht versperrt, bist Du mein Sohn." erklärte sie ihm.

„Vielleicht hast Du recht, aber ich kann nicht aufhören mich zu fragen, was wäre wenn dem nicht so ist?" entgegnete Castle, der seine Mutter nun mit Hundeaugen ansah, woraufhin sie ihn in den Arm schloss. Nach ein paar Minuten löste sich Castle aus dem Griff und stand auf. Erst brachte er die Flasche zurück in den Schrank, danach brachte er das Glas in die Küche, wonach er wieder in sein Büro ging, wo Martha immer noch stand. „Ich werde versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich habe um achtzehn Uhr einen Termin beim Secret Service, also wecke mich bitte auf, wenn ich um siebzehn Uhr immer noch nicht wach bin. Klar?" Martha nickte und daraufhin zog sich Richard in sein angrenzendes Schlafzimmer zurück, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

><p>Es war etwa achtzehn Uhr als Castle die Außenstelle der Heimatschutzbehörde, der der Secret Service unterstand, in Brooklyn betrat und zum Konferenzraum im vierten Stock geführt wurde. Er trug inzwischen einen schwarzen Anzug, wieder ein weißes Unterhemd sowie ein brodeaux-rotes Poloshirt. Er hatte sich sogar frisch rasiert. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten in dem Konferenzraum gewartet hatte, betrat ein durchschnittlich großer, etwas dickerer Mann mit einer Glatze im typischen schwarzen Anzug den Raum. „Sie müssen Richard Castle sein." bemerkte der Mann.<p>

„Stimmt und Sie sind sicherlich Agent Klein." entgegnete Castle, der sie inzwischen aufgestanden war und dem unbekannten Mann die Hand gereicht hatte. Dieser erwiderte nur sehr widerwillig diese Geste und setzte sich an den Kopf des großen Konferenztisches.

„Richtig vermutet Mr. Castle. Was will das NYPD von mir? Ich dachte Senator Holmes sei an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben." Castle bemerkte sofort, dass Klein die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte.

„Danach sieht es derweil aus, aber es gibt da ein paar Aspekte, die meine Alarmglocken aufschrillen lassen." erklärte Castle.

„Und was wären das für Aspekte?" hackte Klein nach.

„Nun", Castle rieb sich kurz übers Kinn und fixierte Klein mit einem starren Blick, „in seinen Krankenakten gibt es nichts, was auf die Gefahr eines Herzinfarkts hinweist. Außerdem wundere ich mich, warum der Secret Service einen Senator auf einer vollkommen privaten Reise einen Special Agent als Leibwächter zuteilt."

Klein hob die Brauen. Er hätte eher einen lockeren, etwas aufgedrehten Mann erwartet, der Designer-Klamotten trug und sich verdammt wenig für den Fall und mehr für die Presse interessierte, aber Castle hatte ihn wirklich überrascht. Der Anzug schien zwar teuer, aber nicht zu teuer, er schien sich komplett auf den Fall zu konzentrieren und hatte die Aura eines Polizisten. „Also letzteres kann ich Ihnen leicht erklären.", antwortete er, „Auch wenn der Schutz von Senatoren außerhalb des Weißen Hausen und Kapitols eigentlich nicht zu unserem Aufgabenbereich gehört, werden solche Anträge bearbeitet und bei Möglichkeit auch bewilligt. In diesem Fall sah ich eine Möglichkeit um Agent Broker etwas mehr Diensterfahrung im direkten Personenschutz zu geben."

„Ich hatte gehört, dass Agent Broker im Falle einer Beförderung von Ihnen als Ihre Nachfolgerin gehandelt wird Sir. Also was meinen Sie damit?" fragte Castle.

Klein grinste leicht. „Sie wird auf diesen Posten gehandelt, dass stimmt. Sie ist verdammt clever und ehrgeizig, und ich traue ihr auch zu meine Nachfolgerin zu werden, aber bisher war sie vor allem mit theoretischen Aufgaben beauftragt. Ich weiß auch nicht wie sie in meine Abteilung gekommen ist, aber man hatte sie vor die Nase gesetzt und ich habe schnell ihr Potential entdeckt, was ich nun versuche auszuarbeiten."

„Was ist eigentlich Ihre Abteilung Sir?" wollte Castle wissen.

„Ich bin der Leiter der Abteilung für den Schutz der Familienmitglied von Regierungsmitgliedern, ausgeschlossen natürlich die Familie Obama und Clinton. Wir werden meistens auch von der Verwaltung angesprochen wenn es um den Schutz von Senatoren geht, deren Anträge auf selbigen bewilligt werden." erklärte Klein. Castle nickte und machte sich ein paar Notizen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber der ältere Mann war ihm irgendwie unsympathisch. „Habe Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen oder kann ich wieder an die Arbeit gehen?"

„Nur noch eine.", antwortete Castle, „Was machen Sie eigentlich in New York?"

Klein schaute ihn verwirrt an, antwortete aber trotzdem: „Als der Chef von Agent Broker muss ich nun hinter ihr aufräumen, versuchen ihr den Rücken von oben freihalten und außerdem werde ich die Leitung der Ermittlungen von der Seite des Secret Service aus übernehmen. Sind wir jetzt fertig?" fragte er erneut und stand auf. Castle nickte und Klein verließ den Raum. Castle saß erst noch ein wenig in dem Raum, bis er endlich aufstand und das Gebäude verließ. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Manhattan rief er Esposito an und bat ihn darum, den Hintergrund Kleins zu checken.


	8. Chapter 8

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später kam Castle, trotz dichten Verkehrs, am 12. Revier an. Bevor er dieses betrat, ging er zum gegenüberliegenden StarBucks-Laden und holte sich einen Kaffee. Wenig später verließ er den Fahrstuhl des Reviers im zweiten Stock und steuerte direkt den Tisch von Ryan und Esposito an. „Und inzwischen etwas herausgefunden?" fragte er, als er an selbigen ankam.

Esposito schreckte kurz auf, als er Castles Stimme hinter ihm hörte. „Ey Boss, muss Du mich so erschrecken." beschwerte er sich.

Castle verdreht die Augen. „Hast Du inzwischen Klein gecheckt?" entgegnete er einfach nur.

„Ich habe eine Anfrage auf seine Akte gestellt." erklärte Esposito. Bevor Castle etwas weiteres sagen konnte, piepte das Fax-Gerät am anderen Ende des Großraumbüros. Einer der dort stehenden Uniformierten, zog ein Blatt aus dem Gerät und schaute auf. „Secret Service?" fragte Esposito und der Officer nickte, woraufhin Esposito aufstand und zum Fax-Gerät ging. Eine Minute später kam er mit einer Akte zurück. „Okay Leute, hier haben wir die Akte von Agent Klein und es ist wirklich interessant was dort drin steht."

„Hast Du sie etwa schon gelesen?" warf Ryan schelmisch grinsend ein, wofür er sich einen genervten Blick von Castle und einen Todesblick von Esposito einfing.

„Nein, nur kurz überflogen und ein Name ist mir sofort ins Auge gestochen: Peter Holmes." erwiderte Esposito.

„Unser toter Senator?" Ryan fiel die Kinnlade hinunter, da er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Castle mit seinem Verdacht, es könnte mehr hinter dem Todesfall stecken als es den Anschein habe, diesmal recht haben könnte. Er hätte sogar darauf gewettet.

„Wie es aussieht ja.", Esposito nahm ein Blatt aus der Akte hervor und überflog es kurz, „Anscheinend war unser Senator bis vor zehn Jahren noch ein Special Agent des Secret Service war und der Vorgesetzte von unserem Freund Klein."

„Sonst noch eine Verbindung?" hackte Castle nach, während er seinen Kaffee austrank.

Esposito blätterte ein wenig in der Akte und stieß auf die Sektion mit den Empfehlungen und Einschätzungen von Klein. „Oh ja Boss." sagte er schließlich, nachdem er sich eine Einschätzung über Klein durchgelesen hatte. Die anderen beiden sahen ihn auffordernd an, weshalb Esposito begann vorzulesen: „Leistungseinschätzung von Special Agent Michael Klein bezüglich Beförderung zum Senior Agent von seinem Supervisor Peter Holmes. In meinen Augen ist Klein ein unterdurchschnittlich begabter Agent, der vielleicht zum Verkehrspolizisten geeignet ist, aber nicht zum Schutze eines hochrangigen Regierungsmitglieds oder einem von deren Angehörigen geschweige den dem Präsidenten, dessen Familie oder einem ehemaligen Präsidenten. Seine einzige Kunst ist es sich bei anderen einzuschmeicheln und ihnen Honig um den Mund zu schmieren. Die Einschätzung von Gefahren ist für ihn eine Herausforderung wie das fahren eines Rennautos während eines richtigen Rennens, aber er tut es als eine Aufgabe mit dem Schwierigkeitsgrad von Zähneputzen ab. Während er gut darin ist Menschen einzuschätzen und schnell ihre Schwachstellen ausfindig zu machen, ist seine sonstige Auffassungsgabe eher beschränkt und sein Verständnis für einen Großteil aller Aufgabe eines Agenten auf einer geringen Stufe. Als Senior Agent würde er sicherlich durch sein selbstbewusstes Auftreten von seinen Untergebenen respektiert werden, aber den Aufgaben der Leitung einer Einheit ist er nicht gewachsen, darum muss ich von seiner Beförderung abraten.", Esposito schloss die Akte und schaute in die beiden verdutzten Gesichter von Castle und Ryan, „Holmes hat diese Empfehlungen '98 geschrieben. Klein hat bereits anscheinend drei Jahre lang unter ihm gearbeitet. Die anderen Einschätzung der Kollegen und anderer Vorgesetzter zu dieser Zeit sowie seines Ausbilders sind sehr viel positiver. 2001 hat Holmes anscheinend ein weiteres mal von einer Beförderung von Klein abgeraten, bevor er aus dem Secret Service ausschied und sich der Politik zu wendete. Zwei Jahre später wurde Klein befördert und übersprang dabei den Rang des Senior Agent und wurde direkt Supervisor der Abteilung. Na was halten Ihr davon?"

Castle hatte sich wieder gefasst und sein Gesicht zu einer nachdenklichen Mine verzogen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fand er endlich die richtigen Wort für eine Antwort: „Anscheinend wurde Klein von Holmes damals schikaniert. Gibt es in der Akte irgendwelche Hinweise darauf wieso?" Esposito öffnete die Akte erneut, durchblätterte sich sorgfältig und überflog jedes einzelne Blatt. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir brauchen einen Zeugen dafür, um ihm das Motiv nachzuweisen. Wer hat damals noch in der Abteilung gearbeitet?" bemerkte Ryan.

Esposito schlug noch einmal die Seite mit den Einschätzungen auf. „Second Lieutenant Robert Sullivan, vom United States Marine Corps war der Abteilung für seine Ausbildung zum Footballträger zugeteilt."

„Footballträger?" Ryan verstand augenscheinlich kein einziges Wort.

Castle musste leicht auflachen, als er Ryans verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „So bezeichnet man die Mitglieder der Navy, Air Force oder des Marine Corps, welche die Atomwaffencodes mit sich herumgetragen werden, da der Koffer, in welchem diese aufbewahrt werden, als Football bezeichnet wird." erklärt er leicht amüsiert.

Esposito nickte zustimmend. „Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Sullivan ausfindig machen." schlug er vor.

„Gute Idee. Ryan mach Dich an die Arbeit." sagte Castle und als Ryan etwas erwidern wollte, warf Castle ihm einen Todesblick zu, woraufhin er sofort wieder an die Arbeit ging.

Castle setzte sich wieder an seinen eigenen Schreibtisch und wollte gerade seinen Computer hochfahren, als Esposito sich neben ihn stellte. „Ich habe noch etwas gefunden Boss.", sagte dieser und Castle sah ihn daraufhin auffordernd an, „Während seines Studiums an der Idaho State University als Sportler und im Nebenfach Jura, war Klein Tierpfleger in einem naheliegenden Zoo, mit besonderen Interesse an Reptilien."

Castle sprang auf einmal auf, wie von der Tarantel gestochen und rannte zum Fahrstuhl. Ryan und Esposito schauten ihm verwirrt nach und letzterer entschied sich ihm nachzurennen. Da der Fahrstuhl längst losgefahren war, musste er die Treppe nehmen. Dank der Anzeige ob der Fahrstuhl nach oben oder nach unten fuhr, konnte er Castle in die Pathologie verfolgen. Gerade als dieser durch die große Doppeltür diese betrat, konnte Esposito ihn einholen und mit durch die Tür schlüpfen. Lanie bearbeitete gerade die Freigabe für dem Körper von Holmes, während Perlmutter eine andere Leiche obduzierte. „Lanie", sagte Castle schließlich und ging weiter auf die Rechtsmedizinerin zu, „hast Du inzwischen die Freigabepapiere für Holmes unterschrieben."

Lanie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich bin gerade dabei. Warum?"

„Kannst Du das bitte etwas hinauszögern und mir sagen, ob es Schlangengifte gibt, die den Tod wie einen Herzinfarkt aussehen lassen?"

„Klar geht das und zwar beides. Es gibt einige Schlangenarten, deren Gift den Symptomen eines Herzinfarkts so ähnlich sind, dass man die beiden Todesarten bei einer Autopsie nie unterscheiden könnte." erklärte sie.

Esposito verstand langsam, worauf Castle hinaus wollte, blieb aber trotzdem ruhig im Hintergrund und beobachte die Interaktion seines Freundes und seiner Festen Freundin passiv. „Könntest Du bitte eine Liste von dir bekannten Schlangengiften erstellen, die diese Symptome hervorrufen, und das Labor anweisen, auf diese das Blut von Holmes erneut zu untersuchen?"

„Klar mache ich." entgegnete Lanie. Sie machte sich sofort an die Arbeit, während Castle sich zu Esposito umdrehte und ihn musterte.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, warum Du auf einmal so schnell weggerannt bist." stammelte er auf einmal, was Castle ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ er die Autopsie, gefolgt von einem schüchternen Esposito. Dieser wusste selber nicht warum, aber er hatte vor Castle inzwischen genauso viel Respekt wie vor Beckett, in machen Moment kam es ihm sogar so vor, als habe er vor ihm mehr Respekt als vor ihr.

Die beiden kamen gerade wieder auf dem zweiten Stock an, als Ryan in Richtung des Fahrstuhls ging. „Ich habe Sullivan gefunden. Er ist inzwischen Major und hat den Status Yankee White erhalten, anscheinend hat er sein Ziel erreicht. Hinter dem Navy Commander Joseph Ruginis ist er die Nummer zwei in der Reihenfolge, wenn es um das Tragen des Footballs geht." erklärte er.

Castle grinste leicht. „Gut gemacht, hol ihn her."

„Ich war noch gar nicht ganz fertig gewesen Boss.", entgegnete Ryan und sie alle blieben auf dem Flur stehen, „Ruginis und Sullivan sind gerade beide auf einer gemeinsamen Fortbildung in unserem Navy Yard in Brooklyn. Hier ist die Adresse des Gebäudes, in welchem selbige stattfindet." Er übergab Castle einen Zettel mit der Adresse.

Castle nahm diesen entgegen und nickte. Daraufhin ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm sich seine Waffe, welche er seit seinem bestanden Schießtest tragen durfte, samt Halfter aus seinem Schreibtisch und heftete es sich an den Gürtel. Daraufhin ging er an den beiden Detectives vorbei und betrat den Fahrstuhl. „Wollt Ihr beiden nicht mitkommen oder habt Ihr besseres zu tun als zu arbeiten?" fragte er als sich die Türen öffnete und die Detectives betraten den Fahrstuhl so schnell sie konnten.


	9. Chapter 9

Eine halbe Stunde später standen die drei vor einem Gebäude auf dem Gelände des Navy Yards in Brooklyn. Die Drei durchquerten die Doppeltür des großen Gebäudes, welches dem Hauptgebäude eines Colleges Campus verdammt ähnlich sah. In der großen Eingangshalle wurden die Drei von mehreren Militärs in Navy-Uniformen argwöhnisch beäugt und machten sich direkt auf den Weg zu einer Art Rezeption, die auf der rechten Seite des großen Raumes stand. „Hallo Miss", begrüßte Ryan die Frau an der 'Rezeption', „NYPD (er zeigte seine Marke); wir würden gerne wissen wo der Fortbildungskurs über politische Sensibilisierung für die Militärmitarbeiter des Secret Service sich befindet."

Die junge Frau, ein Petty Officer First Class, nickte nur kurz, schaute auf ihren Computer und gab den dreien eine Wegbeschreibung zum Fortbildungszimmer. Obwohl Ryan mehrmals beinahe falsch abgebogen wäre, schaffen sie es innerhalb kürzester Zeit in den äußersten Winkel des rechten Flügels des Gebäudes zu kommen, wo sie an die Tür des Zimmers klopfte. Ein verwirrter und leicht wütend hereinschauender Colonel des Marine Corps. „Detective Esposito NYPD, meine Kollegen Detective Ryan und unser Berater Mr Castle. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Major Robert Sullivan." erklärte Esposito schnell.

„Sullivan ist nicht hier Sir." sagte ein Navy-Commander aus der vorletzten Reihe.

„Und wer sind Sie?" fragte Esposito.

„Sein Kollege Commander Joseph Ruginis. Er hat sich heute Morgen den Fuß beim Laufen umgeknickt und dabei gebrochen. Soll ich Ihnen den Namen des Krankenhauses geben, in welchem er liegt?"

„Das wäre sehr freundlich Commander." erwiderte Esposito und notierte sich den Namen des Krankenhauses.

Als die drei gehen wollten, reif Ruginis ihnen noch etwas nach: „Warum wollen Sie mit Sullivan sprechen?"

Die drei schauten sich an und Ryan antwortete schließlich auf die Frage: „Es geht um einen Todesfall in dem wir ihn als Zeuge befragen müssen."

„Geht es um Senator Holmes?" wollte Ruginis wissen.

Die drei schauten ihn verwundert an. Castle trat einen Schritt vor und starrte den Commander an, der auf einmal einen leicht ängstlichen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, was Castle sofort erkannte. „Woher wissen Sie davon?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

Ruginis schluckte kurz. „Sullivan hat mir heute Morgen einen Audioaufzeichnung gegeben, die ich den leitenden Ermittlern übergeben soll, solange sie nicht vom Secret Service sind, damit Klein sie nicht in die Hände bekommen." Daraufhin holte der Commander einen MP3-Player aus seiner Tasche und übergab es Castle. Dieser bedankte sich und die drei verließen den Raum.

* * *

><p>„<em>An denjenigen, der das hier hört. Ich will Sie warnen und zwar vor den Secret Service-Supervisory Special Agent Michael Klein. Dieser hatte schon jahrelang Hasstiraden gegen Senator Peter Holmes gehalten und manchmal davon geredet diesen umzubringen. Vor ein paar Tage habe ich ihn in einer Zoohandlung gesehen, dessen Besitzer einen zwielichtigen Eindruck auf mich gemacht hatte, und dort hat er anscheinend irgendetwas gekauft, was mit Schlangen zu tun hat. Nachdem der Senator nun tot ist, glaube ich, dass Klein dahinter steckt und ihn vergiftet hat. Ich nehme das hier auf, falls mir vielleicht irgendetwas zustößt, da ich mich mit Klein noch heute treffen werde. Viel Glück."<em>

Castle schaltete den MP3-Player wieder aus und schaute den Mann, der mit einem gebrochenen Bein vor ihm in einem Krankenbett lag. „Also Major Sullivan, stimmt alles was Sie hier sagen?" fragte er und fixierte den Soldaten mit einem festen Blick.

Sullivan nickte. „Ich hatte Angst, dass Klein mich in diesem Laden, der Rangi's Tierladen heißt, gesehen hat. Der Ladenbesitzer, hatte Fläschchen aus dem Fach „Schlangen" herausgenommen. Ich weiß nicht was es war, aber nachdem ich von Holmes Tod gehört hatte, bekam ich den Verdacht, dass Klein damit etwas zu tun haben könnte."

Castle nickte, während Esposito sich alles notierte. „Holmes ist an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben, aber er könnte vergiftet worden sein. Danke für Ihre Hilfe Major, aber das nächste Mal gehen Sie direkt zur Polizei." Daraufhin nickte Sullivan und die drei Ermittler verließen sein Krankenzimmer.

Als sie in ihren Wagen vor dem Brooklyn Hospital Center einstiegen wollten, klingelte auf einmal Espositos Telefon. „Esposito … Ah Lanie, was gibt es Schatz? … Okay, ich werde es ihnen sagen, tschau, bis nacher" Esposito legte auf und drehte sich zu den beiden grinsenden anderen Männern um. Während Castle leicht amüsiert grinste, sah Ryan aus wie ein kompletter Idiot, weshalb er sich von Esposito einen Todesblick einfing. Daraufhin verzog er sein Gesicht zu einer höhnischen Grimasse und fing sich damit einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Castle ein. „Lanie hat gute Nachrichten: Gleich der erste Test auf ein Schlangengift war erfolgreich. Eine sehr geringe und verdünnte Promille des Giftes einer Schwarzen Mamba." erklärte Esposito.

Castle nickte. „Sollen wir die Metro Police anrufen und um Amtshilfe bitten, oder das FBI damit belästigen bei Ragni's Tierladen einmal vorbeizuschauen?"

„Ich bin fürs FBI." bemerkte Ryan, woraufhin Castle schmunzelnd sein Handy zückte und wählte die Nummer von Deakins.

„Tobias hier ist Castle, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie.", begann Castle, „Eine weitere Untersuchung von Holmes' Blut hat erwiesen, dass er mit dem Gift der schwarzen Mamba vergiftet wurde. Das Gift war stark verdünnt und ich vermute, dass es ihm durch Essen verabreicht wurde. … Ich wir sind uns sicher, wir haben sogar eine gute Spur dorthin woher er das Gift hat. … Ragni's Tierladen in Washington D.C., die Spur heißt Major Robert Sullivan, Mitglied des Marine Corps mit dem Status Yankee White. … Klar, danke." Castle legte auf und schaute seine beiden Kollegen an, die ihm einen auffordernden Blick entgegen warfen. „Er informiert seine Kollege in Washington, damit diese den Laden untersuchen, bis dahin sollten wir wohl besser einmal die Füße still halten." Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend und so fuhr das Trio wieder zurück aufs Revier.

* * *

><p>Vier Stunden später, es war inzwischen beinahe Mitternacht, betrat Tobias Deakins erneut das Zwölfte Revier, fand allerdings nur Ryan vor. „Wo ist den Rest Ihrer Gruppe?" fragte er interessiert und leicht aggressiv.<p>

Ryan schaute von seinem Computer auf, an dem er bereits einen Zwischenbericht schrieb. „Detective Esposito ist mit seiner Freundin Dr. Parish unterwegs und Castle, keine Ahnung wo der gerade steckt. Entweder in seiner Bar, dem Old Haunt, im Krankenhaus bei seiner Partnerin Detective Beckett oder zu Hause." erklärte Ryan.

Deakins nickte leicht. „Informieren Sie die beiden bitte darüber, dass Mr Ragni zugegeben hat illegaler Weise Schwarzes Mamba-Gift an Klein verkauft zu haben. Ich habe inzwischen einen Haftbefehl erlassen und da der Mord in DC geschah, der Todesfall aber in New York fällt der Fall wieder in unsere Zuständigkeit. Sie sind draußen." Daraufhin machte Deakins kehr und verließ des Revier.

* * *

><p>Ryan griff nur wenige Sekunden später zum Telefon und informierte seine Partner. Castle war an keinen der von Ryan aufgezählten Orte, er observierte stattdessen Klein, der sich nun in einem Pub in Brooklyn Downtown befand. Nach Ryans Anruf entnahm er seine SIG Sauer dem Handschuhfach seines blauen Fords, der zwar sehr windschnittig war und als Sportwagen durchging, aber sehr unauffällig war, schob sie in sein Halfter, welches noch immer am Gürtel befestigt war. Er stieg aus, rief im nächstliegenden Revier an, um dieses darüber zu informieren, dass in dem Pub ein Mann war, gegen den das FBI einen Haftbefehl erlassen hatte, und ging den Pub. Nachdem er kurz den Raum mit seinen Augen gescant hatte, erblickte er Klein und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. Als dieser in Hörweite war, rief Castle seinen Namen, weshalb Klein aufschreckte. „Castle richtig?" fragte er und versuchte so überrascht wie nur möglich zu wirken.<p>

„Stimmt.", Castle hatte Kleins Tisch erreicht, „Agent Klein es gibt einen Haftbefehl gehen Sie und ich habe bereits meine Kollegen informiert. Ich muss Sie bitten mich nach draußen zu begleiten." erklärte Castle und wollte Klein am Arm greifen, doch dieser entzog sich dem Zugriff und schüttete Castle den Inhalt seines Glases, was sich als Bourbon herausstellte, ins Gesicht. Castle zuckte leicht zurück, während Klein aufsprang und anfing zur Tür zu sprinten. Nachdem sich Castle von dem Überraschungseffekt erholt hatte, zog er seine Waffe und brüllte Klein nach stehen zu bleiben. Dieser drehte sich um, zog dabei seine Waffe und schoss auf Castle, da er angetrunken war, traf er allerdings zum Glück nicht. Castle erwiderte die Schüsse und traf Klein zweimal in der Brust, woraufhin dieser zu Boden sackte. Nur wenige Minuten später rannten vier Uniformierte in den Raum und Castle musste eine Aussage machen.

* * *

><p>Zur selben Zeit im Bellevue Hospital: In dem Moment als Klein seine erste Kugel auf Castle abfeuerte, stieg Becketts Herzfrequenz auf unerklärliche Art und Weise an. Die diensthabenden Schwestern sowie der diensthabende Stationsarzt, rannten in ihren Raum. Sie versuchten Beckett irgendwie zu beruhigen und auf einmal wachte sie auf. „Castle.", rief sie, so laut sie mit ihrer rauen, trockenen Stimme konnte, „Castle, wo ist er. Rick, wo bist Du."<p>

„Detective, Detective Beckett", der Arzt versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, „Sie sind in einem Krankenhaus. Auf Sie wurde geschossen, Sie haben vier Monate im Koma gelegen, Sie sollten sich beruhigen." redete er auf sie ein.

Beckett erinnerte sich daran angeschossen zu werden und auf einmal kehrten die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse auf Montgomerys Beerdigung langsam zurück, auch Castles „Ich liebe dich". Sie lehnte sich leicht zurück. „Ich lag vier Monate im Koma?" fragte sie mit einer rauen, aber zum Erstaunen des Arztes sehr festen Stimme.

„Ja lagen Sie. Schwester informieren Sie bitte Dr. Davidson, dass seine Freundin aufgewacht ist und rufen Sie auf dem 12. Revier an sowie bei Mr. Beckett." Die angesprochene Schwester nickte und verließ den Raum, während Beckett in ihren Kissen versank. Sie wollte gerade nichts mit Josh zu tun haben. Gerade erst war sie aus dem schönsten Traum, den sie je hatte, erwacht und nun musste sie sich mit ihrem Festen Freund herumärgern. In diesem Moment fasste sie einen Entschluss: Egal ob Castles „Ich liebe dich" nur Einbildung oder Realität war, konnte sie nicht weiterhin mit Josh zusammen sein. Auch wenn sie vielleicht noch nicht bereit war für eine echte Beziehung mit Castle, dafür musste sie erst einmal ihr Gefühlschaos bezüglich dem Mord an ihrer Mutter und den Gefühlen für Castle ordnen und vielleicht neue Prioritäten in ihrem Leben setzten, konnte sie nicht weiterhin eine Beziehung mit einem Mann führen, den sie zwar mochte, aber auf gar keinen Fall liebte.

Wenig später betrat ein überglücklicher Josh den Raum. „Hey Süße, wie geht es dir?" fragte er mit einer sehr beruhigenden Stimme.

„Als wäre ich angeschossen worden." antwortete Beckett mit einer leicht süffisanten Stimme, was Josh beinahe zum lachen brachte.

Beckett wurde ernster. „Wurde sonst noch jemand verletzt?", Josh schüttelte den Kopf, „Wo sind Castle und mein Vater? Ich weiß zwar, dass ich vier Monate im Koma lag, aber ich dachte, sie würden im Sichtwechsel über mich wachen."

Josh grinste leicht. „Anfangs taten Sie das auch, aber ich glaube irgendwann ist es Castle einfach zu langweilig geworden." In diesem Moment bereute Josh es sich vorgebeugt zu haben, um Kate einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, denn mit der wenigen Kraft, die sie hatte, gab sie ihm eine Backpfeife. „Wofür war das denn?"

Beckett funkelte ihn nur wütend an. „Castle würde eher sterben als mich im Stich zu lassen." blaffte sie und er konnte ihr an sehen, dass sie sehr wütend auf ihn war.

„Entschuldigung Süße, aber er muss doch einen Grund gehabt haben, oder?" Josh versuchte unschuldig zu wirken und war sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher, aber selbst der noch leicht verschlafenen Beckett fiel die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme auf.

„Wenn war es wahrscheinlich seine Tochter. Aber warum bist Du so unsicher?" hakte sie nach.

Josh schluckte schwer; damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Ähm, was meinst Du?" fragte er noch unsicherer.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Sag bloß nicht Du hast etwas damit zu tun, dass weder mein Vater noch Castle hier sind." drohte sie ihm.

„Kate, dein Vater hatte bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben und dich kaum noch besucht. Ich weiß, dass Castle ihn auf den Laufenden gehalten hat. Und was ihn angeht, ich … ähm … ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Vor gut zwei Monaten waren wir beide aneinander geraten, weil er einfach nicht deine Seite verlassen wollte und ständig wenn er da war, deine Hand hielt. Ich habe ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass Du meine Feste Freundin bist und nicht seine und er meinte, dass er beide Partner und beste Freunde seien, und ich ihm nicht das Recht absprechen könnte sich Sorgen um Dich zu machen. Da er mit seiner Anhänglichkeit hier langsam allen auf die Nerven ging, bei jeder noch so kleinen Veränderung deiner Vital-Werte hat er die Schwester gerufen, er wollte deine Ärzte dazu überreden eine überteuerte Methode zu verwunden um herauszubekommen, wovon Du geträumt hast, unter dem Vorwand dass man so vielleicht einen Weg finden würde Dich durch gutes Zureden wieder aufzuwecken, außerdem hat er mir vorgeworfen, nicht genügend für Dich da zu sein. Daraufhin habe ich ihn herausgeworfen und … und ihm verboten wieder zu kommen. Woran er sich nicht gehalten hat und gestern hat er mit auch noch etwas auf die Nase gegeben." erklärte Josh.

Beckett konnte kaum fassen, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass es ihr schwer fallen würde mit Josh Schluss zu machen, aber er hatte es ihr eben gerade unwahrscheinlich einfacher gemacht. „Und genau das hast Du auch verdient gehabt." schoss sie ihm entgegen, woraufhin Josh Kinnlade hinunter fiel. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass seine Freundin gerade diesem Autor rechte gab und nicht ihm. „Wir sind Partner und wir sind beste Freunde und damit hat er mehr als das Recht sich so viele Sorgen um mich zu machen wie er will. Und anscheinend warst Du ja anscheinend mal wieder nicht da, wenn etwas mit mir passiert ist; ich bin froh dass er da war und um ehrlich zu sein: Seine Idee war eine gute Idee, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich erst einmal damit hätte klar kommen müssen, dass er wieder etwas für mich bezahlt hat.

Du hattest kein Recht ihn wegzuschicken, denn er ist wenigstens immer für mich da, und ich meine wirklich immer. Er war da als ich beinahe von einem Auftragsmörder ermordet wurde, er war da als ich beinahe von radioaktiver Strahlung verstrahlt worden wäre, oder als ich im Kühlcontainer festsaß. Er hat mir geholfen den Mord an meinem Lehrmeister aufzuklären und war die ganze Zeit bei meiner Seite; und obwohl ich ihn aus Wut aus meiner Wohnung geschmissen habe, ist er nicht einfach weggegangen und hat mir erneut das Leben gerettet. Und schlussendlich war er derjenige, der auf Montgomerys Beerdigung da war und an meiner Seite stand, und mich hielt als ich Gefahr lief zu verbluten." erklärte Beckett und wurde dabei immer lauter und schrie Josh am Ende beinahe an.

Dieser wiederum wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Kate hatte sich gegen ihn gestellt und auf Castles Seite geschlagen. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass da mehr zwischen den beiden war als nur Freundschaft, hatte dies aber immer als Unsinn abgetan. „Josh", sagte sie schließlich, „während den letzten vier Monaten und eigentlich schon in der Zeit davor ist mir klar geworden, dass es zwischen uns beiden schon länger nicht mehr richtig funktioniert und wahrscheinlich auch nie funktionieren wird. Erst wollte ich es verneinen, alleine schon weil Castle es bereits dargelegt hatte, aber schließlich musste ich ihm recht geben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du inzwischen davon gehört hast, dass meine Mutter vor 12 Jahren ermordet worden war.", Josh nickte, „Damals fing ich an mich emotional abzukapseln. Jede Beziehung die ich seitdem hatte, war von mir aus rein oberflächlich, da ich mich auf keine tieferen Emotionen einlassen konnte und mich vor solchen versteckte, da ich Angst hatte, dass sie mich davon abhalten könnten, den Fall meiner Mutter aufzuklären. Und auch bei dir war es nicht anders. Mit dir hatte ich die längste Beziehung, die ich je hatte, da ich mich anfangs wohl gefühlt hatte, weil Du keine Fragen gestellt hattest und wir beide eine sehr lockere Beziehung hatten, aber dann hatte ich einige emotionale Tiefschläge und nur Castle war für mich da, aber Du nicht. Ich habe realisiert, dass ich einen Festen Freund haben will, der in solchen Zeiten für mich da ist. Nachdem Du für mich geblieben bist und nicht nach Haiti gegangen warst, wollte ich dir eine zweite Chance geben, aber ich konnte nicht, ich war und bin inzwischen ein noch emotionaleres Frack, weshalb ich mich nicht weiter auf diese Beziehung einlassen konnte. Was ich damit sagen will ist: Es ist aus."

Josh spürte Tränen in seinen Augen und eigentlich wollte er etwas erwidern, aber er erkannte an Kates Blick, dass dies nichts bringen würde, also verließ er angeschlagen den Raum.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicht einmal zehn Minuten nach der Schießerei traf Deakins am Tatort ein und ging direkt zu Castle, der inzwischen seine Aussage bei den uniformierten Officers gemacht hatte. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein!" rief er laut.

Castle atmete einmal tief ein und versuchte noch immer sich zu beruhigen, schließlich hatte er so eben das erste Mal jemanden umgebracht. „Entschuldigen Sie Tobias, aber Klein hat zuerst auf mich geschossen, ich habe die Schüsse nur erwidert." sagte Castle, laut und wütend, aber auch leicht unsicher.

Deakins Gesicht wurde immer roter und man hätte denken können, dass er gleich explodieren würde. „Und warum waren Sie überhaupt hier Castle?"

„Ich habe Klein beschattet, weil ich den Verdacht hatte, dass er noch irgendetwas vor hatte, was ja augenscheinlich nicht der Fall war. Nachdem Ryan mich angerufen und davon berichtet hatte, dass sie einen Haftbefehl gegen Klein erlassen haben, habe ich auf dem 84ten Revier angerufen, dieses über Kleins Aufenthaltsort informiert und bin in den Pub gegangen. Ich habe Klein aufgefordert, mich nach draußen zu begleiten, woraufhin er mich angegriffen hat und geflohen ist. Als ich ihn aufforderte stehen zu bleiben, zog er seine Waffe und schoss auf mich. Er war betrunken, ich nicht und deswegen habe ich getroffen und er nicht." erklärte Castle, leicht niedergeschlagen und sichtlich genervt, die Vorkommnisse. Deaskins schüttelte nur den Kopf und bedeutete Castle durch eine Handbewegung, dass er verschwinden solle. Als Castle wieder in seinem Wagen saß, klingelte sein Handy. „Castle." Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Ryan und Castle erklärte ihm kurz was passiert war, dann platzte Ryan mit der Bombe heraus. „Wie bitte?", Castle konnte es nicht glauben, „Beckett ist aufgewacht? Wann?"

„Vor ca. 10 Minuten." antwortete Ryan.

„Okay, wir sehen uns im Krankenhaus." Castle legte auf und raste zum Bellevue Hospital. Als er an diesem ankam hechtete er zu Becketts Krankenzimmer, wo bereits Ryan, Esposito, Lanie und Jim waren. Zu Castles Überraschung und Erleichterung war Josh nicht anwesend. Er betrat den Raum und wurde von allen begrüßt; sofort lächelte er Beckett an. „Na wie geht es Dir?" fragte er schließlich, nachdem er den anderen die Hände geschüttelt hatte.

Beckett lächelte ihn an und sagte mit einer inzwischen wieder normaleren Stimme: „Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber dir scheint es anscheinend nicht so gut zu gehen." Beckett hatte den traurigen Ausdruck in Castles Augen bemerkt, sie hatte es immer noch nicht verlernt, eigentlich während ihres Traumes sogar perfektioniert, seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Nun ja, ich … ich", er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und dies war mehr als offensichtlich, erst als Beckett ihm eine Art Hundeblick zuwarf fasste er genug Mut, „Wir haben in einem Mordfall ermittelt und ich habe den Hauptverdächtigen auf eigene Faust beschattet, dann hat Ryan mich angerufen und darüber informiert, dass gegen diesen ein Haftbefehl erlassen wurde. Ich habe ihn gestellt und darum gebeten mich zum nächsten Revier zu begleiten, woraufhin er versucht hat zu flüchten und dabei hat er das Feuer auf mich eröffnet. Ich … Ich habe dieses erwidert und ihn … erschossen." Castle stotterte den letzten Satz nur noch und konnte am Ende spüren, wie Beckett ihre Hand sanft auf seine legte. Castle schmunzelte sie leicht und etwas traurig an, während sie ihn aufmunternd anblickte.

„Ey Bo … Rick, wenn Du darüber reden willst, Du weißt, dass Du jeder Zeit zu uns kommen kannst, ja?" Esposito war an ihn herangetreten und hatte nach anfänglichen Zögern ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Castle nickte und daraufhin nahm Esposito wieder die Hand von dessen Schulter.

„Von meiner Seite aus gibt es dasselbe Angebot." ergänzte Beckett leicht grinsend. Castle erwiderte das Lächeln und wirkte irgendwie ungemein fröhlicher als noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

„So, ich glaube ich habe jetzt noch einiges zu tun.", erklärte Esposito, „Das FBI wird nicht gerade erfreut sein über Deine Aktion sein Castle."

Castle lachte leicht auf. „Deakins hat mich bereits dazu befragt, kurz bevor Ryan angerufen hat, aber der Secret Service wird nicht gerade über den Tod eines ihrer leitenden Agenten erfreut sein." Beckett hob überrascht die Braue. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Castle einen Bundesagenten erschossen hatte.

„Stimmt, also bis zum nächsten Mal." verabschiedete sich Esposito und Lanie und Ryan schlossen sich ihm an, da auch sie angeblich noch Papierkram zu erledigen hatten.

„Ich gehe dann besser auch einmal, es ist schon spät und ich hatte in den letzten beiden Tage dank meiner neuen Nachbarin ziemlich wenig Schlaf, also bis Morgen." Jim beugte sich vor und gab er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Dann reichte er Castle die Hand und nachdem die beiden sich verabschiedet hatten, verschwand er aus dem Raum.

Castle und Beckett starrten sich etwas verlegen und unwohl an, lächelten aber und sie waren sichtlich froh darüber, sich endlich wieder zu sehen. „Also wie geht es Dir wirklich?" fragte Beckett auf einmal, um die erdrückende, aber irgendwie auch angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen beiden zu brechen.

Castle zog seine Lippen in den Mund und schaute kurz auf den Boden. „Ich fühle mich beschissen, aber sage das bitte nicht weiter, da ich keinen Bock habe mit einem Psychiater sprechen zu müssen." sagte er und am Ende lächelte er auch wieder kurz. Beckett konnte ein weiteres Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. „Und wie geht es Dir?"

Beckett nickte und hörte nicht auf Castle anzulächeln. „Mir geht es so weit ganz gut, vor allem da mir eines in meinem Koma klar geworden ist." erklärte sie.

Castle hob interessiert die Brauen. „Und was wäre das?"

Beckett schluckte kurz und ihr Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht, das wieder ernst wurde. „Dass Du recht hattest, ich habe mich zu sehr in den Fall meiner Mutter verbissen und dass ich lernen muss los zu lassen. Ich verspreche hiermit hoch und heilig, den Fall meiner Mutter ruhen zu lassen und deswegen bitte ich dich, meine Tafel bei mir zu Hause abzunehmen. Mir ist es egal was Du dann damit machst, aber ich will nicht mehr täglich daran erinnert werden.", Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und Castle erkannte, dass sie sehr mit dieser Entscheidung zu kämpfen hatte, weshalb er ihr seine Hand auf ihre, „Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, ich will diesen Drecksack, der dahinter steckt immer noch fassen, aber ich will mein Leben davon nicht mehr diktieren lassen."

Castle schmunzelte sie aufmunternd an und die Tränen hörten aufzulaufen als sie aufhörte zu sprechen. „Und ich verspreche Dir, dass deine Tafel wegkommt und auch dass ich Dir weiterhin bei der Suche nach dem Täter helfen werden, zumal ich inzwischen offizieller Berater bin und Du damit im Beruf von nun ständig mit mit gebrandmarkt bist." erklärte Castle, immer noch schmunzelt und Beckett ließ sich davon anstecken.

„Ich bin froh darüber und ich nehme alles zurück was ich zu Dir während unseres Streits gesagt habe, denn, es fällt mir zwar schwer es zu sagen aber, ich will Dich nicht loswerden." Beckett drehte ihre Hand unter Castles und drückte diese, was dessen Schmunzeln in ein Grinsen umwandelte.

„Danke sehr." Nach ein paar weiteren Momenten des Schweigens, in denen sich die beiden einfach nur anstarrten, stellte er endlich die Frage, die ihn schon seit Minuten unter den Fingernägeln brannte: „Wo ist eigentlich Josh?"

Beckett schluckte. Sie hatte zwar gehofft, dass er dieses Thema ansprach und sie es nicht tun musste, aber nun wo es soweit war, wusste sie nicht genau was sie sagen sollte. Schließlich entschloss sie sich für die Kurzfassung: „Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht, weil ich auch erkannt habe, dass Du recht gehabt hattest in Bezug auf die Beziehungen, dich ich führe. Ich will keine solchen Beziehungen mehr führen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß ob ich inzwischen schon dafür bereit bin eine richtige Beziehung zu führen, aber so kann ich einfach nicht mehr weiter machen, vor allem da ich den anderen damit noch mehr weh tue als mir selbst. Außerdem hat er mir erzählt, wie er Dich behandelt hat und seltsamer Weise viel es mir danach einfacher, mit ihm Schluss zu machen." Castle konnte es nicht glauben, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und wollte sie einfach nur küssen, doch er hielt sich zurück; stattdessen drückte er einfach nur Becketts Hand. Beckett konnte in seinen Augen seine Sprachlosigkeit und seine positive Überraschung über ihre Worte erkennen. „Du bist mein Partner Rick, vielleicht sogar mehr als das, aber wir wissen beide nicht, was wir für einander sind, und vielleicht sollten wir es erst einmal dabei belassen uns als beste Freunde zu bezeichnen. Und ich kann es nicht einfach so hinnehmen, wenn man meinen besten Freund beleidigt." Beckett lächelte ihn glücklich an und Castle erwiderte das Lächeln gequält. Hatte sie eben gesagt, dass sie vielleicht etwas für ihn empfand, was über Freundschaft hinaus ging? Oder genau das Gegenteil? „Wie geht es eigentlich Martha und Alexis?"

Castle wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Martha ist wie immer, aber mehr besorgt um mich, was drei Gründe hat: Erstens habe ich mich mit Alexis gestritten, weil sie nicht mehr wollte, dass ich mit der Polizei zusammenarbeite, aber ich konnte nicht. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl es Montgomery zu schulden und auch ein wenig Dir. Daraufhin ist sie mit Ashley schon zum Sommersemesters nach Standfort gegangen und nicht erst zum Wintersemester. Zweitens weil ich nun mehr in Gefahr schwebe als zuvor, da ich nun offiziell für die Polizei arbeite und an den Fällen beteiligt bin. Und drittens weil ich mich ein wenig weiter mit dem Fall deiner Mutter beschäftigt habe und versucht habe herauszufinden, wer Dich angeschossen hat, aber wie die anderen es Dir bestimmt bereits gesagt haben, haben wir ihn nicht gefunden." Er drückte ihre Hand noch feste und sie erwiderte diesen Druck. Beide fingen wieder an zu grinsen und meinten in den Augen des jeweils anderen Liebe zu erkennen, aber sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Und wie geht es meinem Vater?" Beckett hob die Braue und sah Castle auffordernd an, damit er ihr ja die Wahrheit sagte.

„Deinem Vater geht es gut. Er hatte zwar schon angefangen die Hoffnung zu verlieren, dass Du jemals wieder aufwachen würdest, aber er hat nicht wieder mit dem Trinken angefangen und auch ansonsten keine Dummheiten angestellt, dafür habe ich gesorgt.", Beckett hob erneut die Brauen, „Ich wollte nicht, dass Du noch ein Elternteil verlierst und, na ja, wir sind inzwischen fast schon so etwas wie Freunde geworden." Beckett verdrehte die Augen, aber könnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Sie war froh darüber, dass die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben so gut mit einander klar kamen.

„Rick, wieso sprechen wir uns eigentlich immer noch mit unseren Nachnamen an?" fragte Beckett schließlich nach fast einer Minute des Schweigens und überraschte Castle sichtlich mit dieser Frage. Als Beckett dies merkte, wiederholte sie diese noch einmal: „Wieso nennst Du mich fast immer Beckett und ich Dich eigentlich immer Castle? Sollten wir nicht langsam damit anfangen uns mit Vornamen anzureden?"

Castle war erstaunt von so viel Offenheit, aber er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. „Warum nicht, Kate." Die beiden lachten leicht auf. Sie schauten sich glücklich an. Zwar waren beide noch ein wenig unsicher, was daran lag, dass sich Castle fragte, ob sie sich an sein Liebesgeständnis erinnerte, und Beckett ob er dieses wirklich abgelegt hatte, aber trotzdem waren sie sich sicher, dass sie nun endlich eine richtige Chance hatte, auch wenn sie vielleicht noch ein wenig zu warten hatten.


End file.
